Justice League: Adrenaline Rush
by JDP95
Summary: After a period of being on his own, Siphon is ready to return to the JL. 3rd in series. Please review!
1. Android Saga Part 1

_The Android Saga - Part 1_

The screen flickered to life, revealing a disfigured man. The look on his face gave away his insanity, yet if you looking into his eyes, there was an underlying layer of intelligence.

"Well, well. I haven't seen you since we built your rogue android. To what do I owe the honour?"

"I need a favour." The old man leaned back. "And you do owe me, Ivo."

Professor Ivo sighed. "What do you need?"

The old man smiled. "A new family."

* * *

><p>Jamie Porteman plopped down on the couch and grabbed the remote. He flipped through the channels, but nothing grabbed his eye. He finally settled on the news, and laid back comfortably.<p>

Now done his first year of university, Jamie was in residence at Metropolis University. His life had gone through many changes since he had broken up with Kara. He'd moved out of the house and was on his way to becoming a member of the Metropolis Police Department. After finishing exams a couple days ago, Jamie was enjoying the beginning of his summer.

His roommate walked up behind him, chewing on an apple. "Whatcha watching?"

Jamie could barely make out the words through all the apple pieces. Just as he was about to reply, a news bulletin came on.

"-are advised to stay away from Centennial Park for the time being. The super powered android Amazo is currently attacking the Superman memorial for unknown reasons, with all attempts to stop him failing. The Justice-"

"I gotta go, Steven."

Steven just stared as Jamie slammed the door on his way out.

* * *

><p>Siphon leapt from rooftop to rooftop, his mind racing. His dark costume stood out seemed out of place in the bright city.<p>

Siphon wore a light brown short sleeved shirt with 2 dark red stripes that travelled from his underarms down to his belt. His pants were the same brown with dark red boots. He also had fingerless brown loves that stopped at his wrist. His entire costume was made out of a new durable material called zinthoer. It was being developed by WayneTech and Batman had given Siphon the costume to test out the material. So far, it was working great.

His apartment was close to Centennial Park, so it wouldn't take him long to get there. Since Siphon had seen the Justice League almost completely beaten by Amazo, he decided to call in some help.

* * *

><p>"Traya! Can you answer that?"<p>

"Ok, mommy!" Traya Sutton ran to the phone and snatched it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Traya, it's Jamie. Is your dad there?"

Traya smiled and covered the mouthpiece. "Daddy!"

John Smith entered the living room and took the phone from his daughter. "Thank you, Traya."

John put the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"John, it's Jamie. You seen the news?"

John looked puzzled. "No, why?"

"Amazo's attacking Centennial Park, and the League's not doing to well. I could use your help."

John frowned. "Are you on the way there?"

"Yep."

"I will meet you there," Red Tornado hung up the phone and went to change.

* * *

><p>Siphon was perched on one of the skyscrapers overlooking the park. Red Tornado descended onto the roof of the building.<p>

"They're loosing. Badly." Siphon didn't take his eyes off of the fight.

"You have beaten Amazo before. You can do so again. I will distract him."

Without another word, Red Tornado summoned the wind and raced towards the destructive android.

Siphon focused on Amazo and began to absorb the android's accumulated abilities.

* * *

><p>Batman rolled behind a stone pillar, taking refuge. He was the only League member still standing. He was prepared for the contingency of battling the League, which gave him an edge above the other members.<p>

Superman, Wonder Woman, the Flash, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Hawkgirl and Aquaman were scattered throughout the park.

Amazo flew above the pillar and blasted it to rubble with Green Lantern's power ring. Batman dove, rolled, and ran. He tossed batarangs back at his pursuer, but Amazo simply used Wonder Woman's bracelets to deflect the projectiles.

Batman suddenly stopped and pivoted around, tossing two well aimed batarangs. Amazo, unimpressed by the same tactic, simply raised his wrists to deflect the attack. He was taken by surprise, though, as the batarangs detonated on impact. Dazed, Amazo didn't even see the truck hurtling at him.

Amazo grunted in surprise as the truck smashed into him, knocking him out of the air.

Red Tornado looked pleased with himself as his winds died down. His smug attitude didn't last long, though, as he was blasted by heat vision. The air elemental hit the ground hard and struggled to rise.

"Target: Red Tornado vulnerable." Amazo scanned the hero before propelling forward using whirlwinds.

Batman hurled a grenade. It exploded beside Amazo, knocking him through one of the last standing statues in the park.

Batman helped Red Tornado to his feet. "Is is just you?"

"No. Jamie is on his way." Red Tornado smirked. "It is good to see you as well, Batman."

Amazo rose, his optics set on the two remaining heroes.

"Yo, copybot!"

Amazo turned in time to be punched across the park. Siphon smiled and cracked his knuckles.

"This is going to be fun."

Amazo shot at Siphon with heat vision, but the young hero easily dodged the beams with Flash's speed. Rushing Amazo, Siphon landed blow after blow, staggering Amazo.

Quickly recovering, Amazo countered Siphon's speed with his own. He blocked Siphon's attack and hit Siphon with a right cross. He followed up with a knee strike to Siphon's gut. While Siphon was bent over in pain. Amazo brought his fist back and struck with an uppercut. Siphon lifted off of the ground and flew across the park.

Siphon skidded along the ground and finally came to a stop in the trench he'd made.

Amazo blew Batman away with a gust of wind and trapped Red Tornado in a green fist. Batman collided with the tree and fell to the ground, struggling to breath.

Amazo drew Red Tornado in close, preparing to finish his opponent.

"Just because you have my powers does not mean I am helpless." Red Tornado's emerald eyes glowed as the wind exploded around him.

Amazo, unable to endure the harsh winds, was thrown back. Amazo quickly recovered blasting a hole in Red Tornado's shoulder with heat vision.

* * *

><p>A couple meters away, Aquaman began to stir. He held his head as he slowly sat up. The last thing he remembered was being called to Metropolis to deal with some sort of threat.<p>

He witnessed Amazo blasting Red Tornado and his memory came back to him. Aquaman stood. He noticed his trident was missing and found it a couple of feet away, dug into the ground. He quickly retrieved it.

Amazo was approaching Red Tornado, no doubt ready to finish the defenceless hero.

Aquaman wasn't about to let that happen.

* * *

><p>Amazo stood over the deactivated Red Tornado. His body had turned off to deal with the hole in his shoulder. It would repair quicker than if he was active. Amazo didn't care either way. He touched his right forearm and a screen appeared.<p>

A loading bar began to fill as the process began. Amazo kept watch on the screen.

As the process was 78% complete, something was pushed into Amazo's back and out through his abdomen.

"You'll be scrap once I'm done," Aquaman growled.

The King of Atlantis dug his trident deeper into the android's body, eliciting something akin to a pained cry from Amazo. Aquaman grabbed Amazo's left arm and, exerting his muscles, tore the arm out of Amazo's socket. Amazo stumbled forward, unprepared for this attack.

Aquaman pressed the attack, but Amazo turned intangible and phased through the ground. Aquaman frantically searched, looking for any signs of a counter attack.

"He's gone."

Aquaman surged towards the voice, but Siphon jumped back.

"Whoa! I'm on your side!" Siphon held up his hands as a sign of peace.

"Forgive me," Aquaman apologized. "I was on edge."

"I noticed," Siphon muttered. He knelt down and checked on his adoptive father.

"Reddy's repair systems are already kicking in, so he should be online in an hour or two."

"Where is it?" A pissed voice sounded behind them.

Aquaman and Siphon glanced back to see Hawkgirl, looking ready to punch someone's face in, patting her hand with her mace threateningly. The other Leaguers began to rise as well.

"Gone," Aquaman informed her.

Hawkgirl cursed. "What did that thing want, anyways?"

"No clue." Siphon shrugged his shoulders. "He attacked, but as soon as he was close to loosing he left."

"And you're sure he left?" Batman joined the trio.

"Positive," Siphon affirmed. " I'm not getting a power reading of that much power anywhere. He's long gone."

"We'll bring Red Tornado back to the Hall. His systems could use some help," Batman observed.

Flash patted Siphon on the shoulder. "I like the new look."

Siphon grinned. "Thanks."

"So, Jamie, are you coming back to the Hall too?" Flash asked with grin.

"Sure. It's been awhile since I've been."

"I think Flash is trying to offer you membership," Wonder Woman clarified with a smile.

"Oh." Siphon looked around at the Justice League. "Yes. If you guys'll take me again, I'll absolutely come back."

Flash patted him on the back. "Welcome back to the Justice League."

**A/N: **_This one's going to be a little different than the first two. Instead of doing a major story, I will be doing a series of story arcs, almost like a comic book. I hope you like the change and please review! :)_


	2. Android Saga Part 2

Red Tornado's dormant body lay in the med bay. Batman had installed new technology that would help Red Tornado's body to repair itself. Kathy Sutton sat beside his bed, patiently waiting for him to awaken.

Kathy sighed. She'd been through this many times throughout the years. John always seemed to find a way to blow himself up or become fatally wounded. One time his soul was transferred into a human body, and he actually had his arm ripped off and eaten in front of him. She supposed she should be grateful his body was still intact this time. Usually it took time for him to be rebuilt. And after that it took even more time for his spirit to re-enter his body.

Kathy intertwined her fingers with his. "Come back to me, John."

* * *

><p>"<em>Why<em> am I doing this?"

Siphon blocked a punch.

The Kitchen had improved since he'd last fought in it. Siphon side stepped the next attack and countered with a gut punch, followed by an uppercut.

The Atomic Skull hologram stumbled back.

"We're just testing the limits of your powers," Superman explained from above. "And I know we've tested them before, but it's been two years. They could have grown."

Siphon looked annoyed. "Who said they needed to be tested?"

"I did." Batman's gravely voice boomed over the comm link. The Dark Knight was busy, so Superman was overseeing the exercise.

Siphon rolled his eyes. "Fine."

In a show of power, Siphon's head exploded into purple fire. His head looked like Atomic Skull's, skull and everything. He formed balls of radiated energy and hurled them at his enemy.

Batman had upgraded the Kitchen's systems as well, using Apokaliptian tech from their last visit to the hellish planet. The holograms were hard light projections, based after the power rings of the various Lantern Corps. Much like the power rings, Siphon could absorb the projection's energy and use it himself.

Atomic Skull evaded the projectiles, but Siphon wasn't done. He rushed forward and hurled another blast. This one hit him square on the chest. A groin kick brought the 8 foot Skull down to Siphon's height. Siphon grabbed his head and absorbed all of the radiation. He let go, and the smoking Atomic Skull toppled over.

Siphon concentrated and the fire burned out, replaced by his normal face. "Happy?"

* * *

><p>Up in his position above the fight, Superman smirked. "Very. You're free to go," he called out to the teenage hero.<p>

Siphon grinned and did a sloppy salute before leaving.

Superman descended to the ground and typed in the codes for the Kitchen to shut down before he left. The Man of Steel left the Kitchen, ready to go home to Lois. But he had a message to send first. He took out his iPhone.

As he left, though, the Kitchen didn't shut down. It reactivated, waiting for it's commands.

* * *

><p>Kara Kent lay lazily on the couch, flipping channels. Her phone began to vibrate . She grabbed it and checked her messages.<p>

"I'll be right there!" Kara typed the same sentence into her phone.

She scribbled a note for Ma and left the Kent farm in a blur.

* * *

><p>Jamie stepped out of the shower and tied his towel around his waist. His opened his locker and retrieved his 'street clothes'. He smiled. It was the same locker he'd had before as a Justice League member. They'd kept it for his return. He hadn't realized how much he'd missed being in the League.<p>

"All done with the Kitchen?"

Jamie looked over his shoulder towards the source of the voice. Aquaman and Flash were passing through the locker room.

"Yep. All yours." Jamie buttoned his jeans.

"Thanks kid." Flash smirked.

"Whatever, Wally." Jamie pulled on his white long sleeve Hollister shirt and grabbed his bag, full of his things.

He left the locker room, taking in how much everything had changed in such a short amount of time.

He was so lost in thought, he hadn't even heard her approach.

"Hey there, handsome."

Jamie's eyes widened in surprise.

Kara Kent was even more beautiful than she had been, if that was possible. He golden hair flowed down past her shoulders. Her pink Roxy shirt fit her well, and her jeans clung to her like a second skin. Her light brown boots finished off the dazzling outfit.

"Kara!"

She smiled, and he felt all of those feelings he thought he'd buried bubble back to the surface. He hadn't seen her since they'd agreed to be friends, even though they'd promised to stay in touch. She hugged him, and he hugged back, savouring her touch. He didn't want to let her go.

"I didn't expect to see you here," Jamie admitted.

Kara shrugged, still smiling brightly. "A friendly reporter told me you were here, and since it's been so long…"

"Too long," Jamie said regretfully.

Kara's smile saddened for an instant. "How about we go grab a coffee?"

Jamie grinned. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

><p>The Flash raced around the Kitchen, dismantling robots. He zigzagged through them, pulling off arms, legs, heads, and any other appendages.<p>

Aquaman put his trident to good use by impaling robots and slicing their heads off. He ripped an arm off one, and used it bash another one. He grabbed the last one and shoved his trident through it, finishing the training program.

Neither Aquaman nor the Flash suspected their workout was about to turn deadly.

The Kitchen's control console began to work by itself. The difficulty level rose to it's maximum level.

Aquaman blinked as the robots suddenly disappeared. "Flash? Did you start another program?"

Flash slowed to a stop, puzzled as well. "No…"

The new program began. Flash and Aquaman backed up as Darkseid appeared. With a cruel smile that would make the real Darkseid proud, he unleashed his Omega Beams.

* * *

><p>Jamie and Kara sat in Starbucks, catching up.<p>

Kara laughed, and Jamie smiled. He'd missed her so much, and he couldn't stop staring. He really hoped she hadn't noticed. He suspected she had moved on, yet he wasn't willing to give up hope.

She sipped on her coffee, and he couldn't help notice her lips. "So what are you studying?"

Jamie played with the straw in his iced coffee. "Criminology. I'm going for a police officer. It should help with my 'other' job."

Kara smiled. "I can see how that would -"

An explosion on the street outside of Starbucks drew their attention. All of the customers in Starbucks crowded around the window, desperately trying to get a peek at what was going on.

"Looks like the other job calls," Kara said grimly.

"Now what?" Jamie muttered, annoyed by the disturbance.

The two left the store, pushing through the onlookers. What they saw made their blood run cold.

* * *

><p>Red Tornado's eyes snapped open. He slowly sat up, much to Kathy's relief.<p>

"John!" She hugged him, relief filling her voice.

Red Tornado looked down at her. There was no life in his eyes.

Kathy took a step back. "John…?"

With a flick of his wrist, Red Tornado sent out a gust of wind that knocked Kathy against the wall, rendering her unconscious.

Red Tornado got off the table and left the med bay.

* * *

><p>Three androids stood in the middle of the street. Each one bore an uncanny resemblance to Red Tornado, only without the T logo. One was a slim female, who manipulated water. The other two were male, and the larger one controlled the earth. The other male controlled fire.<p>

"I got the big one!" Kara leapt into the air and slammed into the largest android.

"Guess I have the other two then," Jamie muttered, running at his opponents.

The two androids saw his approach and reacted fiercely. One hurled a stream of fire while the other caused a wave of water to race towards Jamie.

Jamie dodged the fire, but was swept up by the wave. He crashed into a car, leaving him dazed. Jamie tried to push himself up.

"He is weakened, Red Inferno. Shall we finish him?" The female looked towards her male counterpart.

"No, Red Torpedo. The Creator wants him alive."

"I'm not going either way." Rising up, Jamie unleashed a torrent of fire on Red Torpedo.

Red Inferno attempted to step in, but Jamie kicked the lid off of a nearby fire hydrant. He directed the water at Red Inferno, knocking the android to the ground. The combination of the fire and water caused a massive cloud of steam that blocked Jamie's view.

When the cloud finally cleared, the androids were gone. Jamie looked around frantically, searching for any sign of them.

He looked up in time to see blazing fists raining down.

* * *

><p>Kara pounded away on the large android. She grunted as something crashed into her back, distracting her.<p>

The android took the opportunity to strike, sending Kara flying back. She quickly recovered, but was pelted by rocks in every shape and size. They drove her back into the street.

Kara smashed some to pieces, while blasting others with her heat vision. She saw Jamie fall before Red Inferno.

That just made her angry.

Pushing through the onslaught, she unleashed a haymaker on the large android. It crashed through a nearby building. With that android incapacitated, she focused on the other two.

"Get _away _for him!" Kara blasted Red Inferno in the back, making it fall to it's knees.

A wave of water rushed towards Kara, but she froze it in a breath. She crashed through the wall of ice and grabbed the female android by the neck.

"Who sent you?" Kara lifted her off the ground.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

Kara felt her hair being grabbed, and soon she was slammed into the ground. The large android dragged her across the ground, leaving a trench behind her. He then threw her into a nearby building. Red Torpedo and Red Inferno combined their powers and blasted her with hot and cold.

Even Kara's kryptonian body couldn't take the stress, and she passed out.


	3. Android Saga Part 3

Hawkgirl strolled down the hall, ready to go home. She passed the med bay and froze. She wasn't going home just yet. She rushed into the med bay and to Kathy Sutton's side. Seeing Kathy was still alive, Hawkgirl signalled the alarm.

After setting Kathy's unconscious form on an empty bed, Hawkgirl flew out of the med bay. She came across Green Lantern, who looked confused.

"Kendra! What's going on?"

Hawkgirl hovered beside her team mate. "I found Kathy unconscious on the floor, and Reddy nowhere to be found."

Green Lantern powered up his ring. "Then I guess we better get searching."

* * *

><p>Flash and Aquaman heard the alarm, but there was little they could do to respond to it. They had their hands full.<p>

Flash raced across the Kitchen, narrowly avoiding Darkseid's Omega Beams. Aquaman tried attacking from behind, but was met with disastrous results.

Faster than Aquaman would have thought possible for the dark god, Darkseid grabbed Aquaman's head and tossed him aside like a rag doll.

Flash raced towards Darkseid, taking the opportunity Aquaman gave. Darkseid refocused on the speedster. Just as Darkseid fired his Omega Beams, the Flash turned direction. Luckily, the Darkseid program's Omega Beams did not follow their target. They still had the same devastating effect, however. The beams struck the ground where the Flash had been. Darkseid was forced to move back as the power exploded right in front of him.

Flash stopped beside Aquaman to help his friend up. "We need a plan."

"Go for the console," Aquaman ordered. "I'll distract Darkseid."

Flash wasn't quite sold. "You sure you can take that kind of punishment?"

"Yes, now go!" Aquaman pushed Flash towards the console while simultaneously running towards Darkseid.

Flash was beside the console in an instant. He typed in the access code, but nothing happened. He typed the code in again, and received the same result.

Flash heard Aquaman cry out in pain. The Scarlet Speedster vented his frustrations and punched through the console, tearing out wires when he pulled his fist back.

The console sparked and Darkseid faded from existence. Flash appeared by Aquaman's side and helped him up.

"Y'okay?"

Aquaman groaned. "The beams hurt. A _lot_."

Flash grinned. "Let's go find out what's going on."

* * *

><p>Red Tornado walked down the hall with a purpose. He was nearing the monitor room, and with it, his objective. So far, he had not been met with opposition.<p>

Until now.

A golden lasso suddenly wrapped itself around his waist, pinning his arms to his side in the process.

"What's going on, John?"

Red Tornado looked over his shoulder. "I must complete my mission, Wonder Woman."

Diana was shocked by his voice. There was no humanity left in it. No emotion. No soul. It was all mechanical.

The air around Red Tornado picked up, until it was a full blown tornado. Wonder Woman was pulled in and then thrown out, making a dent in the wall as she impacted. The tornado died down and Red Tornado released himself from Wonder Woman's lasso.

The Amazon Princess leapt at Red Tornado, but he was ready. Raising his arm, Red Tornado sent forth a blast of concentrated wind. It struck Wonder Woman like a tank, sending her through the wall this time.

Red Tornado staggered as he was hit from behind. He turned around and was blasted again by the Martian Manhunter's martian vision.

"That is _enough_, Tornado."

Red Tornado focused all of his attention on the Martian. He kicked up a hurricane, which kept J'onn at bay.

"You will not stop me so easily." The Martian Manhunter turned intangible, making the winds useless.

He flew at Red Tornado. The wind-manipulating android fired blasts of wind, but they did nothing to stop the Martian Manhunter. He phased trough Red Tornado, hoping this would short the android.

It didn't.

J'onn turned solid, believing the fight to be finished. The Martian Manhunter was assaulted by all sides by vicious winds. He was pounded, and could not focus enough to turn intangible or use any of his other powers. He was driven to his knees, unable to resist the attack.

Seeing no point in continuing this fight, Red Tornado finished J'onn with a strong left cross. The Martian Manhunter slumped to the ground.

"This ends _now_!" Wonder Woman flew into Red Tornado, taking him through the wall and into the food court.

Batman, Hawkgirl and Green Lantern witnessed Diana and Reddy's explosive entrance into the food court. Wonder Woman had contacted them while Red Tornado had been busy with J'onn.

The Amazon Princess tossed Red Tornado into the floor before retreating. Green Lantern struck next, using his ring to create a construct sledgehammer. Red Tornado raised his arms and created strong winds to repel the hammer.

Green Lantern grunted, using all of his willpower to push the hammer down. "Did he get an upgrade or something?"

"Probably." Batman took a small device out of his utility belt. "I need to get in close. Keep him distracted."

Hawkgirl energized her mace. "No problem."

Red Tornado increased the strength of his winds, knocking the hammer back. He got up, ready to face his team mates.

"Don't like hammers? Fine. How bout some plasma then?" Green Lantern fired blast after blast from his ring.

Red Tornado took off, avoiding Green Lantern's energy blasts. Lantern grinned. The android was doing just what they wanted him to.

Wonder Woman bashed Red Tornado's head from behind. Hawkgirl swooped in next, using her mace to beat Reddy to the ground, where Green Lantern encased the android in a construct.

Red's eyes glowed. All around the food court, tables and chairs lifted off of the ground as the food court became a full-out twister. The three heroes were swept off their feet and tossed around the room. Red Tornado, now free of Lantern's construct, counted the heroes. One, two, three. Where was Batman?

The Dark Knight crept up behind Red Tornado. Being in the eye of the storm, Batman had not been picked up by the winds like the others.

Batman placed a small, bat shaped device on Red Tornado's back. The Air Elemental whipped around. His eyes widened as the electrical surge coursed through him, shutting his systems down.

As Red Tornado dropped, so did his winds. The three heroes, along with the tables and chairs, fell back to the ground. All three grunted as they hit the floor.

"You couldn't have done that any sooner?" Green Lantern complained as he rubbed his sore backside.

Batman ignored him, helping Wonder Woman up.

"What's wrong with him? Why would he attack us?" Wonder Woman looked down at her fallen friend, sympathy in her eyes.

"A virus, I assume." Batman took out a hand held computer device that was linked to the Watchtower's mainframe.

He scanned Red Tornado's body, searching for any signs of a virus.

"So?" Hawkgirl pushed, always the impatient one.

"No virus," Batman confirmed, "but his programming has been altered."

"Meaning?" The Martian Manhunter rejoined his team mates.

"His free will was taken from him. He was given a specific mission and forced to carry it out."

"Can you return his free will?"

"I think so, Diana. Meanwhile, where's Aquaman and the Flash?"

"And Superman and Siphon?" Hawkgirl questioned.

"Superman went home and Jamie left with Kara."

The four heroes turned to look in the direction of the new voice. Flash entered the food court with Aquaman, each one sporting cuts and bruises.

"What happened?"

"The Kitchen went nuts. It turned our training session into a survival session. It forced us to fight Darkseid, and I had to shut it down by punching a hole through it." Flash explained it all so quickly the others had a hard time keeping up.

"What happened to Red Tornado?" Aquaman asked.

"He went haywire and attacked, almost like the Kitchen. Someone changed his programming," Hawkgirl explained.

"Which means it's not a coincidence the Kitchen attacked you," Batman deduced. "Whoever did this to Red Tornado also hacked into our systems."

"I don't know about the Kitchen, but I'm pretty sure Amazo did this to Red Tornado. He was doing something to him before I impaled Amazo," Aquaman revealed.

"That makes sense," Wonder Woman reasoned. "It explains his attack on Centennial Park. To draw John out."

"Someone's pulling our strings," Green Lantern surmised.

"Yes, and I intend to find out _who_." Batman continued his scans on Red Tornado.

* * *

><p>John Smith awoke. He felt like he'd been dreaming for a very long time. He'd dreamt that he had attacked his wife and team mates, and all for some objective he could no longer recall, even with his memory banks.<p>

He propped himself up, looking around. He saw Kathy laying on the bed next to him and he sprung up.

"Kathy!" He caressed her face softly. "What happened?"

"You did."

John turned to see Batman approaching.

"You don't remember?"

"I do, but I believed it to be a dream." John grabbed his wife's hand gently.

"Do you remember what your 'mission' was?" Batman put his hand on his friends shoulder.

"No. It is all… blurry."

"Understandable." Batman withdrew his hand. "She's fine. She was awake earlier, and was very worried about you. She really cares for you."

John looked at his friend. "And there is one who cares for you as well, Batman, you just won't let her in."

Batman didn't say a word. He just turned and left John with his wife.

* * *

><p>The teleporter activated. Two forms stepped out of the blue light. Jamie Porteman and Kara Kent, otherwise known as Siphon and Supergirl. The League was all gathered, waiting for them. The only one missing was Superman, who was off duty.<p>

"Hey guys," Kara greeted," what's up?"

"Where were you?" Batman folded his arms across his chest.

"We just went out for a bit. Why, Batman, is that a problem?"

The Martian Manhunter answered for Batman.

"Yes, Jamie, it is, considering you are _not _Jamie and Kara."


	4. Android Saga Part 4

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jamie bristled, offended by J'onn's accusations.

Kara placed a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down. We'll get this sorted out."

"You're good actors, I'll give you that." Hawkgirl approached the couple.

"Hawkgirl…?" Kara backed away.

Hawkgirl energized her mace. "The _real_ Kara wouldn't be afraid of me."

"I'm not afraid," Kara countered, "I just don't enjoy being hit by a mace."

Wonder Woman placed her hands on her hips. "The Kara I know still wouldn't be afraid of something that could not hurt her."

Jamie and Kara looked at each other, then raised their arms. Fire consumed Jamie's hands while water danced around Kara's.

"This just got good," Hawkgirl grinned.

With a war cry, Hawkgirl flew at the two pseudo heroes. She bashed "Jamie" with her mace and kicked "Kara" in the chest.

Kara responded by dousing Hawkgirl with water. Unable to stay aloft with wet wings, Hawkgirl crashed to the ground.

While "Kara" dealt with Hawkgirl, "Jamie" created a distraction for the others. Using his flames, "Jamie" created a dome of fire, trapping the Leaguers within. Green Lantern erupted from the dome, ring glowing fiercely.

He was caught off guard as a wave of water washed over him. As he was within the water, the water froze, trapping the Green Lantern.

Red Inferno and Red Torpedo powered down.

"Let us find our brother."

The two androids left the Leaguers to their fates.

* * *

><p>As soon as the dome of fire had arisen, Aquaman and the Martian Manhunter collapsed. The others weren't doing much better.<p>

"Flash, disperse the fire!" Batman coughed, desperate for air.

Flash ran around the perimeter of the fire. He pushed all the oxygen out of the circle, and without any oxygen for the fire to feed on, it quickly died out. Batman and the Flash helped Aquaman and the Martian Manhunter up while Wonder Woman shattered the ice containing Green Lantern.

"Thanks," Hal said, accepting her outstretched hand.

Hawkgirl flapped her wings, shaking the water out. "We're going after them, right?"

"Of course," Batman responded. "Split into two teams. Find them."

* * *

><p>Jamie groaned as he woke up. He tried to move, but to no effect. He opened his eyes and discovered he was bound to a wall by metal restraints, keeping his hands and feet trapped. He looked around the room. It was a small cell, very high tech. Metal panels covered the floor, ceiling and walls. The entrance to the cell was blocked by a blue energy field, which meant there was no exit either.<p>

He noticed he wasn't alone and his heat beat faster with worry.

"Kara!"

She was lying on the floor, her hair covering her face. As far as he could tell, she wasn't moving. She was in two pairs of handcuffs, one on her wrists, the other pair on her ankles. Each pair glowed a faint green.

The blue force field dropped, and Jamie pried his eyes away from Kara. The large android from before, Red Volcano, and an old man entered the cell.

"That's good. You're awake." The old man leaned on his cane. "My name is Thomas Oscar Morrow, but you may call me T. O. Morrow."

"What I call you will be the least of your problems once I get out of here!" Jamie thrashed, but it was useless.

"You will not be breaking out of those restraints, Mr. Porteman. They are created from titanium, and as long as you are wearing this device," Morrow tapped a headband Jamie hadn't known he'd been wearing with his cane, "your powers will be effectively negated."

"How-?"

"How did I know how to block your powers? Or your name? I've been watching you, Mr. Porteman."

"Why?"

"Because I want my son back!" Morrow's calm demeanour switched to rage. "You and the other so-called 'heroes' took him from me, and I intend to get him _back_." Morrow returned to his calm attitude. "You'll all pay for your sins."

Morrow turned and left, followed by Red Volcano. The force field re-activated, trapping Jamie and Kara once more.

* * *

><p>John stood up as the med bay doors blew open.<p>

"Jamie? Kara?" John couldn't believe what he was seeing. "What are you-?"

"Jamie" unleashed a torrent of fire, knocking John back. "Kara" approached Kathy, intending to end her distraction to John's life.

"No!" John unleashed a mini cyclone, throwing "Kara" back against a table.

The surgical tools clattered to the floor as "Kara" hit the table. Both androids dropped their disguises, revealing Red Torpedo and Red Inferno. Red Inferno pelted John with more fire, and before John could react, Red Inferno tore off John's chest symbol, revealing his inner workings.

A golden lasso wrapped itself around Red Inferno. The android was pulled back, right into the reach of Hawkgirl. Standing behind the fallen android, Hawkgirl brought her charged mace down, crushing the android's skull. Red Inferno fell over, still sparking.

Seeing the death of her brother, Red Torpedo reacted violently. She propelled two torrents of water out of her hands, intending the drown the Leaguers.

Aquaman stepped forth, taking the blasts of water. Being Atlantean, Aquaman could still breathe and was not affected by the force of the water. He'd been through worse.

Red Torpedo increased the force, but it still wasn't too much for Aquaman. The king of Atlantis smiled. Red Torpedo noticed something out of the corner of her eye. It was the last thing she ever saw. With a war cry, Hawkgirl bashed Red Torpedo's head off of her shoulders, ending the threat.

Batman, the Flash and Green Lantern entered the med bay.

"So you caught 'em." Green Lantern kicked Red Inferno's lifeless shell.

Hawkgirl slung her mace over her shoulder. "Of course we did."

Batman picked up Red Torpedo's head. "Hopefully we can still get information from them."

"No need."

Everyone looked at John.

Red Tornado reattached his chest symbol. "I know where they came from."

* * *

><p>Jamie growled under his breath. Ever since he'd been visited by Morrow, he'd been trying to break out of his restraints. The old man had been right. He couldn't do it.<p>

"Jamie…?"

Jamie focused solely on Kara, "Kara! Are you alright?"

"It hurts," Kara groaned. She tried to move, but the pain was too intense.

"The cuffs probably have kryptonite in them. Don't try to move." Jamie wanted to help her, to comfort her, but he couldn't.

Kara tried to push herself up, but failed. She was too weak.

"I'm sorry, Kara."

"What?" Despite her weakness, Kara found the strength to turn and look at him. "What on earth do you have to be sorry for?"

"For getting you into this. This Morrow guy-"

"Will be beaten just like any other bad guy." Kara pushed herself up. "I'm not any ordinary girl. I'm _Supergirl_. I make my own decisions, and I can deal with the consequences. So don't think you need to protect me and be a big man."

Jamie smiled. Her independence was one of the many reasons why he loved her. And he did still love her. All this time away from her had forced him to realize that. Even after ignoring Madame Xanadu's warning, he was still drawn back to her. He was determined to not let her go so easily this time.

Jamie began to struggle again, determined to escape.

"Jamie, you're not going to-"

Kara was interrupted by an explosion somewhere in the distance. Apparently their backup had arrived. The Flash arrived outside their cell in a blur.

"Hey guys! Ready for parole?"

Both teenagers smiled.

"It's about time!" Flash released Jamie from the wall after bringing down the force field.

Jamie rubbed his wrists, then removed his headband. As soon as he did he felt his power surge through him. He absorbed Red Volcano's abilities and tore Kara's cuffs off of her before tossing them aside. Flash helped Kara up.

"I'll help her. You help the others. That Red Volcano was giving them a good thrashing when I left."

* * *

><p>Wonder Woman was slammed into the ground. Hawkgirl, the Martian Manhunter, Aquaman and Batman were already unconscious. Green Lantern flew in from behind and blasted Red Volcano.<p>

Morrow, who was watching the battle from an unknown location, laughed over the speaker system. "You cannot beat Red Volcano! He is the _ultimate_ android!"

"Oh shut up!" Green Lantern created a pile driver and hammered Red Volcano into the ground.

Wonder Woman flipped up, distancing herself from Red Volcano. This allowed Green Lantern to go all out. Green Lantern switched to a jackhammer and pounded Red Volcano into the concrete of Morrow's lab.

Despite the beating, Red Volcano was still able to create a volcanic eruption under Green Lantern, forcing the Emerald Warrior abandon his attack and create a force bubble to protect himself.

Red Volcano rose, ready to deal with Wonder Woman. He never got the chance, though, as Siphon hurtled into him. Red Volcano crashed into the floor, and Siphon used Red Volcano to flip and land on his feet.

"You're free!" Morrow's voice was a mix of rage and shock.

Siphon smirked. "Oh, yes. And since you're not around, I'm taking my frustration out on your 'son'."

Red Volcano rose, ready to continue the fight. Siphon was ready too. He swung with a right cross, and followed up by creating a construct blade and slashing Red Volcano's chest. He back flipped out of the way of Red Volcano's swipe and created two construct daggers.

Red Volcano shot forward, propelled by magma and molten rock. Siphon side stepped the attack, allowing Wonder Woman the chance to lasso Red Volcano and pull him in for a devastating kick. Siphon attacked, running up Red Volcano's back. The android bent over slightly, and Siphon flipped over his head. In mid air, Siphon's daggers changed to pistols. They fired energy bolts that blew Red Volcano back.

Red Volcano recovered and stood, ready to bring the entire building down. The android's eyes dimmed as a green stake was forced through his back and out of his stomach. Green Lantern removed the stake and Siphon finished the fight. He approached the dying android, forming his guns into one long blade. With one swipe, Red Volcano's head fell to the floor, followed by the rest of his body.

"_No_! You_ can't _win!"

"We just did, Morrow," Green Lantern challenged smugly.

Morrow's unbridled rage was evident. "I _will _return to kill you! Ill make you all _suffer_!"

"Empty threats," Wonder Woman scoffed.

"Where is he?" Siphon pounded his palm.

"Gone. I'm not picking up any signs of him." Green Lantern pointed his ring in all directions.

Siphon looked annoyed. "I was hoping for some payback."

"Taking the head off his robot wasn't enough?"

Flash and Kara entered the main lab, joining the others. Siphon shrugged, a smile on his face.

"Come, let us help the others." Wonder Woman lifted a slab of rock, freeing Hawkgirl.

"Off to work again." Flash grinned.

* * *

><p>"How did the meeting go?"<p>

A short, heavy set African American woman sat at her desk, looking up at the man dressed in the military uniform.

"Fine, Eiling." The woman may not have looked intimidating to the first glance, but on closer inspection one would find an unparalleled toughness in the woman.

"Have they made a decision?"

"Not yet. If this goes through, CADMUS will have unlimited resources, allowing us to fulfill our primary objective."

General Eiling laughed. "Perfect."

Amanda Waller rested her arms on her elbows, lacing her fingers together. "And then we'll be able to bring them _down_, once and for all."

* * *

><p>Kara Kent lay on her bed, listening to music. It was almost midnight, yet she couldn't sleep. Not that she <em>needed<em> sleep, but it will still good to get rest. She couldn't help but think back to her time in the cell with Jamie. He'd been so concerned, and she found it cute. She smiled, thinking about him.

She was Supergirl, one of the toughest beings on this planet, and yet he had been worried sick about her. She turned over and noticed her phone lit up. She grabbed it, opening the text message. It was from Jamie.

_Come to the end of your driveway._

She got off her bed and threw on sweat pants and a sweater. She opened her door silently and hovered down the stairs to the door. Just as she was about to open the back door, she heard a voice.

"And where are you going?"

Kara froze, her hand on the door handle. She looked back to see Pa Kent, sitting in his favourite chair, staring at her over his glasses.

"Just out for some air," she lied.

Pa gave her a look, then returned to his newspaper.

Kara let out a sigh of relief as she closed the door. She flew down the driveway and stopped in front of Jamie. He was in jeans and a hoodie, standing at the end of the long driveway.

"Hi," he said awkwardly.

"Hi," she responded with a smile.

Jamie scratched the back of his head. "Look, I know it's late and all, but I couldn't sleep and wanted to talk."

Kara smirked. "You could have called."

Jamie shifted uncomfortably. "I know, but…well, I wanted to see you."

"Well, I'm not much to look at right now." Kara wasn't wearing any makeup, and she couldn't imagine how her hair looked.

"That's the thing. You look gorgeous. You always do. And after what we've been through, with the League and personally, I-"

Jamie was interrupted by Kara pressing her lips against his. The kiss became heated, and Jamie wrapped his arms around her. When the kiss ended, both of them were smiling.

Kara grabbed Jamie's hand. "C'mon."

"Aren't Ma and Pa up?" Jamie could see the lights.

"Yeah, but we're not going to the house."

Jamie looked at Kara with admiration. "The loft it is, then."

The two lovers made their way to the barn, preparing for a heated night.

* * *

><p>Martha smacked Jonathon's arm. "Give her some privacy."<p>

Jonathon smiled. "Well, at least that boy is smart enough to know not to let her go again."

Martha shook her head. "Jamie's a smart boy."

Jonathon shrugged. "We'll see. Now let's go to bed."

Martha grabbed her husband's hand. "That sounds like a wonderful idea."


	5. Fight Club Part 1

_**Fight Club - Part 1**_

Roulette stared down at the arena from her office, disgust written across her face. At one time, the Meta Brawl tournament had been the most talked about event in the criminal underworld. Now she was lucky if she even had fighters! Ever since the Justice Society had shut down her previous club, it had all gone downhill.

She turned away from the pathetic scene, feeling another headache coming on. She sat down and sighed. There _had _to be a way to restore the Meta Brawl's former glory.

The door to her office burst open. Two guards tumbled through the doorway, now unconscious. Roulette stood and prepared to defend herself.

"So. I heard you've been having some financial trouble lately."

Roulette scowled when she saw the source of the voice. "What do you want, Ivy?"

Poison Ivy stepped inside and office and smiled, "I have a proposition I think you'll like."

* * *

><p>Batman frowned. He wasn't usually one to get frustrated, but this was testing his patience. He was perched on the building across from an abandoned warehouse. Or it was supposed to be abandoned, at least. Two-Face and a few thugs had been using the building as a base, but Batman had discovered them.<p>

Nightwing was allegedly meeting up with him, but the former Robin still hadn't shown up. This was the third time in two weeks that Nightwing hadn't shown when Batman needed him. And Batman didn't often need anyone.

After waiting for half an hour, Batman descended to the street below, hoping Nightwing had a _very _good reason for not showing.

* * *

><p>Kara Kent sat in the small coffee shop and put her drink down with a sigh. Jamie was supposed to meet her here almost and hour ago, and still no sign of him.<p>

One of the female workers who was sweeping near her gave her a sympathetic look. "Men," the worker muttered.

A small smile tugged at Kara's lips. "I know." Just as she was getting up to leave, Jamie burst into the shop.

"I'm so sorry! Please don't go," he pleaded, grabbing her hand. "I took a quick nap, but forgot to set my alarm."

Kara smiled. "It's okay, I'm just glad you're here."

As Jamie got up to order a coffee, Kara couldn't help notice he looked exhausted, even though he claimed to have been sleeping. Something about his story didn't sit well with her, but she decided to let it go.

Jamie sat down and took a sip of his coffee. "So how's the farm?"

They talked for about forty minutes when suddenly Jamie stood up.

"I have to go, I'll call you!" He rushed out the door before she could even respond.

_Okay, something's wrong, _Kara thought.

She stood and left, determined to get to the bottom of the situation.

* * *

><p>J'onn J'onzz stared at the monitor in front of him, transfixed. The data displayed an inarguable truth. Heroes were disappearing. Granted, it was only for short amounts of time, but still.<p>

Reports from the Justice League, Titans, Justice Society, and even large organizations such as Checkmate all indicated certain heroes were disappearing, and then reappearing after days.

Batman had brought the matter to J'onn's attention after Nightwing had failed to meet Batman on several occasions. The Titans had also reported Nightwing had not been showing up for missions or at the Tower at all. J'onn had even visited Nightwing's apartment himself, and had discovered nothing had been touched in days.

Some of the League's members had disappeared as well. Lois Lane had contacted J'onn and asked if Superman was on a mission she didn't know about since he hadn't shown up at the apartment for days.

J'onn knew there was a pattern between all these disappearances. What he didn't know was what it all meant.

* * *

><p>The crowd roared as the two combatants rose from the arena floor. Fire and Ice pumped up the crowd as they prepared for battle.<p>

Fire's body erupted into green flame as she took flight. Seeing an opportunity, Ice formed blasts of pure cold in her hands. She shot them into the air, aiming for Fire. The Brazilian hero managed to avoid most of the blasts, but Ice finally hit her.

Fire's body began to grow a cover of ice as she plummeted to the ground, unable to keep herself aloft. Her landing was less than graceful, allowing Ice to coat her in a thick layer of ice. Inside her frozen prison, Fire's eyes blazed.

With a cry of rage, Fire shattered her restraints. She rose and directed two streams of fire at Ice. Ice countered with twin blasts of cold.

As the heat and cold met, a cloud of steam began to rise, obscuring the audience's view of the fight. Vents opened in the floor of the arena, sucking in all the steam. The fight was revealed, with Fire winning. Her body surged with fire, traveling up to her hands. The resulting force blew Ice against the cage that kept the fighters in the arena.

The audience kept taking off their coats and putting them on again, as Fire and Ice battled. They were on the edge of their seats now, waiting to see if Ice would get up. When she did, the audience cheered. Fire frowned, sending more flames at her opponent. Ice created a shield, blocking out the attack.

Putting her hands against the shield, Ice formed spikes facing Fire. With a grunt, she sent the spikes flying. Fire crossed her arms in front of her and used her powers to create a large ball of fire that consumed her. The projectiles melted as they drew near.

Fire then caused the ball to erupt, sending waves of fire across the arena.

Caught in the wave of heat, Ice fell to her knees. Her body needed cold to survive. Usually her body generated the cold, but with the heat radiating across the arena, Ice was unable to generate the cold she desperately needed. Seeing her chance to end the fight, Fire unleashed heat upon her helpless opponent. Unable to defend herself, Ice fell under the onslaught.

Fire raised her arms in the air in triumph. The crowd roared with excitement.

Roulette's voice sounded throughout the underground club. "And the winner is Fire! I guess we know which element is the strongest now, ladies and gentlemen!"

The crowd continued to cheer as Fire and Ice disappeared underneath the arena floor.

Fire mindlessly walked back to her cell as Ice was taken by a medical team. Roulette and Poison Ivy watched.

"I must say, Ivy, you have been rather helpful."

Ivy smirked. "Just remember our deal, Roulette. You can use him, but I get to keep him."

Roulette nodded. "Of course." She looked around. "Where is he, anyways?"

"On his way back now. He just finished his break." Ivy flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"As long as he's back within ten minutes."

* * *

><p>Siphon ducked down a back alley. Kara waited a moment before following, using her x-ray vision the entire time. Kara had been following him for the last ten minutes. They were nowhere near anyplace Kara knew. And she knew Metropolis pretty well, yet she'd never been down this neighbourhood before. It kept getting weirder and weirder.<p>

Finally getting fed up, Kara decided to confront her mysterious boyfriend.

The alley was a dead end, and Kara landed a few feet behind Jamie.

"Okay, Jamie, this stops here. What are you doing?"

Jamie whirled around. It wasn't the Jamie Kara knew, though. His usually warm brown eyes were cold as ice. His body language also suggested he wasn't feeling very friendly. His hands clenched into fists.

Kara raised her hands, ready to defend herself. Jamie didn't attack. No, the attack came in a feeling. A feeling Kara felt was very familiar. Her strength started to fade, and her lunch wanted to come back up.

Kara collapsed to her hands and knees, moaning. "Kryptonite…"

"Not exactly, dear. More of a simulated kryptonite."

Recognizing the venom dripping from those words, Kara forced herself to look back. Green Lantern was bathing Kara in green light. Poison Ivy had her hand on his shoulder.

"But now that you're so weak…"

A small plant popped up out of the ground in front of Kara. Kara could only watch as the plant released some sort of gas.

The last thing she saw was Siphon's cold expression before she passed out.

* * *

><p>The Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, Batman, Aquaman and Flash gathered in the Monitor Room.<p>

"As all of you know, many heroes have been disappearing for long amounts of time, including our own members." J'onn brought up the I.D.'s of the missing heroes on the main screen.

"After some deep digging, I believe I've found the source of the problem." Batman pressed a key, causing a hologram of Roulette to appear in the middle of the heroes.

"Roulette? But the JSA closed her and her club down months ago," Flash pointed out.

"Well she's back on her feet. She has a partner now, but whoever it was has avoided me so far," Batman said with irritation.

"Do we know the location of the club?" Aquaman folded his arms across his chest.

"Yes," Batman and J'onn said at the same time.

"Then I guess you boys better put on your best clothes," Wonder Woman said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Kara's eyes flew open. She sat up and got off the uncomfortable bed. She looked down and discovered she was dressed in her Supergirl uniform.<p>

"You're awake. Just on time."

Supergirl looked up to see a woman in a revealing red dress standing outside what she could only describe as her cell. The woman's brunette hair was up in a bun and a snake tattoo ran across her body.

"Roulette."

"I'm glad you remember me," Roulette smirked. "Originally you weren't going to be one of my combatants, but since you showed such interest, how could I refuse?"

Supergirl's cell glowed green, forcing the Girl of Steel to her knees. While weakened, Supergirl was handcuffed. The restraints glowed green as well, ensuring she wouldn't be able to break them.

Supergirl was led into a small tube. The tube rose, and Supergirl emerged in a caged arena. Her handcuffs fell off and stopped glowing.

Supergirl could hear the roars of the crowd as they anxiously waited for her opponent.

Roulette's voice sounded throughout the stadium. "Ladies and Gentlemen, there's been a slight change in our scheduled fight. So, without further adieu, I present one of the best match ups yet! The Kryptonian superteen Supergirl -"

The crowd cheered even louder. Supergirl noticed movement and her heart sank when she saw her opponent.

"-against the power-copier known as _Siphon_!"


	6. Fight Club Part 2

**Fight Club - Part 2**

Supergirl quickly weighed her options. First, she could fight Siphon, with not guarantee she could win. She had this nagging feeling he wasn't going to hold back. Second, she could try and free herself from the arena. She'd read the report on Roulette and her club. The last arena's cage had been tough, and while Supergirl knew she could get through, she wasn't sure if she could do it while dodging Siphon.

She didn't have long to decide, though, as Siphon made the first move. His eyes began to glow with crimson energy. He unleashed twin beams of heat at Supergirl.

Supergirl sped out of the way, deciding on her first option. She came up beside Siphon and decked him, sending him across the arena.

"Sorry, Siphon. Hopefully you won't be too angry when you wake up."

Siphon picked himself up, snarling. He flew towards Supergirl with deadly intent. Supergirl sidestepped him, but Siphon was fast. Grabbing her cape, he swung her around. Supergirl slammed into the electrified cage. She grunted as she felt the pain. She was mostly invulnerable, but it did hurt.

The crowd roared as the fight continued. They'd never been so pumped up before. Seeing a new comer like Siphon beat up on the Girl of Steel, who many in the audience had dealt with in the past, was exhilarating. The violence filled their sick need for entertainment.

Five members of the audience were not so thrilled. The five Justice Leaguers watched with disgust.

"This needs to end. _Now_." Batman was disguised as a rich mob boss, as he couldn't go in as Bruce Wayne.

The rest of the Leaguers were in their usual civilian guises. All were ready to shut down Roulette's club for good.

"Arthur, you're with me," Batman ordered. "Wally, Diana, John, find the missing heroes."

The five disguised heroes left their seats and split into two groups.

* * *

><p>Siphon grinned. He was winning. Ivy's control over him was absolute. Not even his deep feelings for Supergirl would break her hold.<p>

Supergirl wiped the blood from her mouth. "You wanna play? Fine. Let's play."

She rushed Siphon in a blur, delivering blow after blow. He couldn't defend himself as the speed of her attack caught him off guard. Drawing her fist back, Supergirl unleashed all her anger into one punch.

Siphon was thrown across the large arena and hit the cage. He cried out as the electricity surged through him. He dropped to his knees, his body still smoking.

Supergirl approached her boyfriend. "Stay _down_."

As she was about to finish him, Siphon raised his head and lashed out with heat vision. Caught unaware, Supergirl was hit full on. She cradled her face and stumbled back.

Siphon swept her legs out from under her. He straddled her and began to throw punches. Blood began to coat his knuckles as he continued his assault.

In a fit of pure rage, Supergirl unleashed the full power of her heat vision. "Get…_OFF!_"

Siphon was thrown onto his back from the brute force of the blast. Dazed, he tried to regain his footing.

The crowd's excitement was deafening. Supergirl had to cover her ears momentarily. She noticed Siphon trying to get up, and lifted him by his hair.

"I'm sorry, Jamie." Kara punched him with all the strength she could muster.

Turns out it was a lot. Siphon dug a trench as he travelled to the other side of the arena.

Seeing he was almost out, she finished him off with a face full of heat vision.

The crowd was silent for a moment, and then they roared louder than before. Many were standing and jumping in excitement.

"You all make me sick." Supergirl grimaced as she spat out blood.

Roulette's voice sounded throughout the arena. "Looks like that's it! The winner is Supergirl!"

The crowd continued cheering as Supergirl and the unconscious form of Siphon descended below the arena. Supergirl felt the familiar pain of kryptonite and passed out, her body drained.

* * *

><p>Bruce and Arthur headed up the stairs. Two guards tried to stop them, but it was useless.<p>

Arthur slammed the first guards head into the wall. Bruce disarmed the other one and knocked him out with a nerve punch.

More guards quickly filled their places.

"This could take a while," Aquaman commented.

* * *

><p>Diana, J'onn and Wally headed to the lower levels. This was where J'onn was detecting the mental signatures of the missing heroes. Dropping his disguise, J'onn focused all his energy on breaking Roulette's defences.<p>

While J'onn was doing this, guards began to approach the trio. Diana and Wally looked around.

"We're outnumbered," Wally commented.

Diana grinned. "That's just how I like it. Protect J'onn."

Wally flashed her a smile. "Whatever you say, Princess."

Diana flew headlong into the guards. As an Amazon, Diana was raised a warrior, and it was times like this it truly showed. She disarmed and incapacitated guards without really thinking about it. It came naturally to her.

Wally was the opposite. He'd never been a fighter before the accident that gave him his powers. After he'd become the Flash, though, he'd learned quickly. He zoomed around the room, bringing men to their knees with five or six punches, each set of blows contained in a second.

J'onn's eyes stopped glowing and he finished a straggling guard with his Martian Vision. "This way," he pointed towards a side door.

Diana ripped her dress off, revealing her armour. Wally changed as well. Diana ripped the door off it's hinges, and the three Leaguers stepped into the corridor.

It was lined with cells, but they were all empty. As they made their way down the hall, they discovered they weren't alone.

In a few seconds, the three heroes lay at Superman's feet.

* * *

><p>Batman pulled on his cowl as he ducked. He swiped the guards legs out from under him and punched him out.<p>

Aquaman threw his opponent off the balcony. The guard landed in a heap in the casino. They had both shed their disguises and were now in full costume.

Roulette's face appeared on a holo screen. Her grin was positively malicious. "Ladies and gentlemen, have I got a real treat."

Batman struck with a right cross, knocking his opponent unconscious.

"It seems that Supergirl brought some friends. I present to you; Wonder Woman, the Martian Manhunter, and the Flash!"

Aquaman's heart sank while Batman's brow furrowed. Their team mates had been beaten and were now going to have to fight one another.

"Fighting against this power trio will be Vixen, Starfire, and Katanna!"

The six heroes rose out of the floor. Wonder Woman, the Martian Manhunter and Flash looked reluctant, while their opponents looked bloodthirsty.

"Let the fight _begin_!"

As the heroes fought, Batman and Aquaman turned back to the corridor in front of them. About three dozen guards had assembled.

"We need to get to Roulette. Diana and the others can handle themselves." Batman's eyes-narrowed. "Take them out."

* * *

><p>Wonder Woman blocked Vixen's swipes with her bracelets. She could see Vixen and the others weren't going to give up. Whatever was controlling them was powerful, that much the Amazon Princess was sure of. She'd never seen Vixen fight so ferociously.<p>

She deflected another swipe then grabbed Vixen's arm. She slammed the heroine into the ground, dazing her.

"Bring them down!" She yelled. "We don't have time to be nice."

Wonder Woman saw her team mates nod their heads before her feet were swept out from under her. She landed on her back. Vixen pounced and Wonder Woman grabbed her wrists. Vixen channelled the powers of a lion, snapping and biting at Wonder Woman's neck.

Slipping her legs underneath her opponent's legs, Wonder Woman kicked into Vixen's stomach, sending the other woman flying. Standing up, Wonder Woman flew into Vixen. She slammed Vixen into the wall before driving a knee into her gut. Wonder Woman finished her off by bringing both hands down upon her head.

* * *

><p>J'onn flew above the others, Starfire hot on his trail. Literally. She hurled star bolts, which J'onn deftly evaded. He attempted to phase through the cage. He grunted as electricity pushed him back.<p>

"Ah, ah, ah!" Roulette's voice taunted, "You have to _stay_ in there."

The Martian Manhunter faced his adversary. "So be it."

Starfire shot energy from her eyes, but J'onn manipulated his body into opening a hole in his stomach. The beams passed through harmlessly. Starfire cocked her head to the right, confused.

Using his shape shifting ability, he transformed into a serpent-like being with arms. He flew into Starfire and drove her into the ground. She crashed into the floor with a grunt. The impact cracked the floor beneath her. Starfire blasted energy from her eyes again, this time catching J'onn by surprise.

He roared in surprise as his skin burned. Starfire leapt into the air and hurled star bolts.

J'onn J'onzz was a peaceful being. On Mars, he had been a pacifist. He had truly been at peace with the universe. Then a plague wiped out his species. It was then that he was introduced to pain. And to anger.

He was very slow to anger, which had served him well. His temper could get…ugly. Starfire was about to discover this for herself.

The Martian Manhunter resumed his humanoid form. He flew into the sky. And into Starfire. He grabbed her leg as she was propelled into the air and threw her into the ground. She landed headfirst and rolled over, grunting. J'onn then blasted her into unconsciousness with a mental blast.

* * *

><p>Speed isn't everything, as Flash was discovering. He'd expected to take Katanna quickly and easily.<p>

That hadn't happened.

Flash was fast. But so was Katanna. Granted, she wasn't as fast, but her reflexes almost matched his. She'd managed to block his blows, and even cut him. Flash had landed a few blows, but it wasn't good enough.

Flash ran circles around the ninja. He threw a few blows, testing her. She blocked them all.

"Fine. We'll do this the hard way," he said with determination.

Flash ran faster, creating an updraft. Katanna, sensing what he was going to do, lashed out with her sword. Flash was running too fast, and she couldn't touch him now. A tornado funnel sprang to life as the Flash continued to run.

The air inside the funnel was sucked out, leaving Katanna gasping for breath. After about half a minute, she passed out.

* * *

><p>Roulette sat in her office, behind her desk. Her arms were folded across her chest, a look of displeasure on her face. "They're winning."<p>

"So we'll send in a the big guns. Have one or two die. You'll make a fortune."

A grin crept up Roulette's face. "Even if it's him?"

Her partner paused. "You know our agreement."

Roulette laughed. "Yes, I know. Either way, I like how you think."

There was a knock at the door. Muttering obscenities, Roulette rose and answered the door.

"What?"

A swift kick sent Roulette skidding across the floor. Batman and Aquaman entered the office.

"Show me how to free the heroes, Roulette."

Vines suddenly appeared and entangled the two heroes. They were hoisted off the ground with surprised grunts.

"Now, now. Let's not get hasty." Poison Ivy stepped out of the shadows.

"After all, you men break _soo_ easily."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it's been so long, guys. Life's been really busy. I'll have the next chapter up sooner, hopefully!**


	7. Fight Club Part 3

**Fight Club - Part 3**

Flash joined his team mates as they gathered the defeated heroes.

"Is this all you have, Roulette?" Wonder Woman challenged.

"Oh, not even close. I think it's time for a reunion. Don't you?"

The three Leaguers only had seconds to ponder her words before their new opponents rose up. Superman, Hawkgirl, and Green Lantern were menacing enough on their own, but together they could be called terrifying.

Especially if their sights were set upon you.

"Aw, _come on_!" Flash took a few steps back.

"We can do this," Wonder Woman encouraged, "we just have to be smarter fighters."

"I will deal with Superman," J'onn volunteered.

"Hal's mine, which leaves you with Kendra." Wonder Woman looked back at the Flash. He nodded.

At that moment, the three possessed heroes attacked.

* * *

><p>"Surprised, Batman?" Ivy grinned. "No, of course not. You are the world's greatest detective, after all. You expected this."<p>

Batman just stared at her, not offering a reply. Ivy traced the muscles of his chest before leaning into his ear.

"There was a time when I would have taken this chance to get to… know you more. Sadly, my heart lies with another."

"And it must burn you up that he wants nothing to do with you," Batman suddenly retorted.

With an angry cry, Ivy slapped the Dark Knight. "I'll teach you some manners, Batman," she hissed.

"Believe me, it won't work. We've tried," Aquaman said dryly.

Ivy smirked. "My methods are a little more persuasive."

"Wait," Roulette interjected. "Before you remove their wills, let them watch their friends dies."

She pressed a button on her desk, and the far wall split into two, revealing a giant screen. It flashed to life as it showcased the battle occurring below.

* * *

><p>Martian Manhunter turned intangible, allowing the heat vision to pass through him. Infuriated, Superman flew in with a punch. Just like his heat vision, though, he flew through the Martian.<p>

J'onn flew through Superman, then stuck his arm into the Man of Steel's back and materialized. Superman roared with pain. He floated in the air, dazed from the pain, as J'onn pulled his arm out. He sent the Kryptonian to the ground with his Martian Vision.

J'onn looked around. His team mates were at a stalemate. They'd knock each other down, only to get back up again. Flash dodged Hawkgirl's airborne swipes, as Wonder Woman deflected Green Lantern's plasma blasts.

He was about to help when he was attacked from behind. Superman slammed into his back, sending J'onn tumbling through the air. He regained his stability only to be pummelled to the ground. Superman hovered above him, his eyes glowing crimson red.

_We cannot beat them_, Martian Manhunter spoke into the minds of his team mates, _not by holding back._

Wonder Woman beat back a construct truck. _I agree. We must fight with all our strength!_

_Then let's do it!_ Flash zoomed past Hawkgirl and charged at Green Lantern.

The Emerald Warrior threw up defences, but Flash easily zipped past them. He stopped beside Green Lantern, and to his surprise, Flash focused all his speed into his right arm, vibrating it. He punched Green Lantern, the vibrations strengthening his punch tenfold. Green Lantern's personal force field shattered into green shards as he flew across the arena.

Now freed from her opponent, Wonder Woman went after Superman. Rising into the air, she unfurled her lasso. Coming at him from behind, she wrapped the lasso around Superman's neck. She soared over him, then plummeted to the ground.

Superman croaked as he was pulled down. He clawed at the knot, but the lasso was unbreakable. Wonder Woman landed on her feet and pulled with all her might. Superman crashed into the stadium, the force of the impact causing a crater.

Superman began to rise. Wonder Woman put a stop to this by digging her heel into his throat and pulling the lasso.

"Yield," she commanded.

* * *

><p>Batman smirked. "You're losing."<p>

Roulette glared at the Dark Knight. "Not for long."

"Really?"

With a flex of his muscles, Aquaman snapped the vines. Before Ivy or Roulette could react to this surprise, Aquaman hurled a chair it at Ivy. She fell down, the chair on top of her. Roulette attacked with a high kick, but it barely affected Aquaman. He finished her with a right cross.

With the villains down, Aquaman freed Batman.

"So how do we stop this?" Aquaman kept a cautious eye on the ladies.

"Ivy's controlling them with a spore, just as she's done before. I have an antidote."

"But?" In his experiences, Aquaman knew there was always a but.

"I don't have enough here. I'll call in the Batmobile with the rest." Batman typed commands into his gauntlet.

"Go. I'll watch these two." Aquaman nodded to Ivy and Roulette.

"That won't be necessary."

Batman and Aquaman whipped around. Nightwing and Booster Gold stepped into Roulette's office. Booster raised his arms and let loose twin blasts.

Aquaman and Batman went through the far wall and plummeted into the stadium.

* * *

><p>Supergirl sat in her cell, curled up. She'd woken up a few hours ago, but other than seeing a few of Roulette's guards, all had been quiet.<p>

She took a deep breath, trying to reassure herself that Jamie was alright. She'd seen him deal with a lot more and walk away from it. He could take anything she dealt out. He was tough. He was Siphon. A member of the Justice League. And one of the people she cared most about.

She told herself aloud that he would have wanted to be stopped, but her words sounded hollow.

"It's true, you know."

Kara's head jerked up at the voice. She rose and pressed her hand against the wall, now certain Jamie was on the other side. She wanted to break through the wall, but kryptonite chunks in the floor controlled by a panel across the hall prevented her escape.

"I'm glad you stopped me. I've had just about enough with losing control of my body."

"How..?"

"Your last punch cleared my head. The heat vision seems to have evaporated any remaining pieces of Ivy's spores. As always, you saved me, Kara."

"Jamie, where are you?" Kara rose to her feet.

"In the cell next to you. I think."

Determination and will set into Kara's mind. Pushing through the pain and weakness the kryptonite caused, Kara drew back her fist.

It took a couple punches, but she finally broke through.

* * *

><p>Batman fired his grapple hook. He grabbed Aquaman and the two descended towards the ground. The crowd in the section of seats below them screamed and ran. Booster tackled Aquaman and Nightwing landed a kick on Batman's chest.<p>

Aquaman crashed into the seats. Booster soared above, firing blasts at the Atlantean king. Aquaman took cover, but there was nothing he could do. Booster was out of reach.

* * *

><p>Batman landed on his feet, and performed a back hand spring to avoid Nightwing. He dropped a smoke bomb, temporarily blinding his former protégée. Seeing Booster in the air, Batman decided to level the playing field.<p>

In one swift motion, Batman brought out a batarang and threw it. It sailed towards Booster, striking his middle finger. Right where he wore the Legion flight ring. The batarang sent out a volt of electricity, disrupting the ring's function. Booster dropped out of the sky.

He rose to his knees and shook his head, trying to clear it from the pain. He stood up and pried the batarang from his ring. A noise caught his attention and he looked up.

Just in time to see Aquaman's fist.

Booster was rocked by Aquaman's left cross. He followed up with a right, but Booster caught his fist. Booster's suit granted him many abilities, including super strength, force fields, and energy blasts. He brought his other hand to Aquaman's stomach and let loose a blast.

Aquaman was propelled backwards from the force of the blast. Booster followed his Atlantean opponent.

Fully recovered in a matter of moments, Aquaman ripped chairs from the stands and tossed them. Booster easily swatted them away. He unleashed more blasts and Aquaman rolled out of the way.

Rolling to his feet, Aquaman took his trident from his back and changed his tactics. He dodged Booster's blasts, then struck. In one heavy strike, he jammed the trident into Booster's suit. Not deep enough to puncture skin, but enough to puncture the force field and the suit. The suit shorted as sparks flew. Aquaman pulled the trident out and spun. He bashed Booster with the blunt end of his trident. Booster dropped like a stone.

Batman walked up and dropped Nightwing on top of Booster. "The antidote is here."

* * *

><p>Wonder Woman, the Flash, and the Martian Manhunter had been fighting their team mates for what seemed like forever. In reality it was only about five minutes. There was still no sign of either side being defeated.<p>

Wonder Woman used her bracelets to deflect heat vision. The beams bounced and struck Hawkgirl.

Flash zoomed in and rained down punches and kicks. This freed Wonder Woman to deal with Hawkgirl. Still dazed from the heat vision, she was an easy opponent. Diana took her mace and flew at Superman. The force of the blow made Superman's head snap back, and Wonder Woman was afraid the mace may break. She energized the mace and thrust it into Superman's stomach.

Superman cried out and Wonder Woman brought the mace down on his head. Superman fell to the floor and she tossed the mace aside.

"This isn't working," she muttered. "We need to make sure they st-UGH!"

A green bus slammed into Wonder Woman from behind, catching her by surprise. Green Lantern rose into the air, a sneer plastered on his face.

Flash narrowed his eyes, "J'onn, get him down here!"

The Martian nodded. He flew at Green Lantern, but Hal countered with a hammer and knocked him out of the sky.

Green Lantern felt a tug at his leg and looked down. With a mighty heave, Wonder Woman pulled Green Lantern down with her lasso. The ground cracked as he landed.

Taking the opportunity, Flash raced by and swiped the power ring. A swift kick finished him off.

Flash, always the curious one, inspected the ring. A war cry brought him out of his inquisitive state. He looked up to see Hawkgirl flying towards him. Flash easily side stepped her, giving Wonder Woman a window of opportunity.

Unhooking her lasso from Green Lantern's leg, she threw it at Hawkgirl. It hooked around her wings, halting her flight. Wonder Woman pulled back and drove the winged woman into the ground. She tied up Hawkgirl's legs, arms, and wings with her lasso, putting her out of the fight indefinitely.

That left only Superman.

Flash dodged and Wonder Woman deflected a barrage of heat vision. Fully recovered, the Martian Manhunter stood.

"I believe it is time to end this."

J'onn's eyes glowed as he reached into Superman's mind. Superman suddenly collapsed to the ground, moaning.

Seeing his team mates questioning looks, he filled them in, "I planted a suggestion in his mind. He believes he is surrounded by kryptonite."

Flash grinned. "Smart idea."

Wonder Woman cracked her knuckles. "And now we break out of this cage."

* * *

><p>The sound of breaking glass rang throughout the now deserted area as Wonder Woman forced herself out of the fighting arena.<p>

Flash and the Martian Manhunter stepped out after her. They were joined by Batman and Aquaman.

"Roulette's up there," Batman pointed up at the office.

"Not for much longer." Wonder Woman and the Martian Manhunter rose into the air.

* * *

><p>Much to the League's frustration, Roulette and Ivy were already gone. The two villains were exiting through an entrance in the cell block.<p>

"Another lost arena!" Roulette vented her anger at no one in particular.

"Calm down." Ivy waved her off. "As soon as we get Siphon we can start over."

"Yeah, about that…"

Ivy and Roulette rounded a corner, only to be met with Siphon, arms crossed.

"How did…? It doesn't matter. Siphon, come with us," Ivy waved him over.

"No." Siphon's eyes narrowed in a show of disobedience.

"No?" Ivy's eyes widened, then a smirk appeared. "Fine. An extra dose of love, then."

Ivy raised her hand and plants began to grow through the floor.

"I don't think so!" Supergirl burst out of a wall, catching Ivy by surprise.

One good punch put Ivy down.

"You're out too?" Roulette backed away.

"Jailbreak." Siphon punched through the control panel mounted on the wall.

As if they were one organism, the cell doors slid open.

Roulette was soon outmatched twenty to one.

* * *

><p>With Roulette and Ivy incarcerated, and all the heroes freed, Cadmus Labs had been called in to clean up.<p>

Amanda Waller walked through the arena floor. She overheard one of her agents complaining.

"Why can't we ever get to the fight? We always come after."

"Must've been a good fight too, for that much blood to be spilled."

Amanda continued on, ignoring their complaints. After all, great things came with patience. And patience meant coming _after_ the fight.

She crossed her arms behind her back. "All right, pack up the samples. We have a lot of work ahead of us." She picked up a vial and examined it. "Especially if this blood belongs to them."


	8. Amazon Anarchy Part 1

_**Amazon Anarchy Part 1**_

Queen Hippolyta stepped out of her bedroom and unto her balcony. The morning sun had just begun to rise, painting a beautiful scene. The wet dew glistened off the trees as birds joyfully chirped. But something was not right.

Hippolyta sighed. Whether it was from relief or concern, she was unsure. Two lunar cycles ago, a group of her warriors had gone missing. The four of them had been found, twisted animal versions of their former selves.

At first she been certain the witch Circe was responsible, but she had been incorrect. It had been a young mage's spell gone wrong, and the problem had been quickly resolved.

Yet something still felt odd.

"Good morning, your Highness."

Hippolyta froze. The venom in the voice was unforgettable, and the Queen of the Amazons immediately knew who it was.

She turned to face her opponent.

"Circe."

The purple haired witch's grin resembled that of a wolf. "Don't worry your pretty little head. This won't hurt. Much."

Circe raised her hand. A purple aura surrounded it.

Hippolyta drew her sword and let lose a war cry as she charged.

* * *

><p>Phillipus and Artemis burst into Hippolyta's chamber, swords drawn.<p>

"My Queen! We heard you cry!"

Hippolyta waved them off, a purple hue fading from her eyes. "I am fine. But I believe it is time my daughter came home."

Phillipus and Artemis looked at one another.

"I want a strike squad organized, at once."

The Queen attached her cape to her armour and left her two generals in bewilderment.

* * *

><p>Wonder Woman dodged the Cheetah's claws as she flipped over the burning car. Cheetah came leaping after her.<p>

Wonder Woman side stepped the attack and unfurled her lasso. She hooked it around Cheetah and spun the villainess into a parked car.

Nearby, Siphon was struggling against Devastation. The villainess was the opposite of Wonder Woman, and therefore shared in the Amazon Princess' powers.

An uppercut sent Siphon hurtling down the street. He crashed into the street and groaned.

"'Come with me', she said. 'It'll be fun', she said." Siphon picked himself up and reached out with his power.

Devastation came in fast, barely giving Siphon time to react. He leapt into the air, dodging Devastation's attack. She followed him, but this time he was ready.

He flew out of the way of her grasping hands and grabbed her hair. He pulled her back and spun her into a nearby building.

While she was stunned, Siphon returned to Wonder Woman. Cheetah had her pinned.

"Good bye, Princess!" Cheetah raised her claws, ready to slit Diana's throat.

"Good bye? Where is she going?" Siphon grabbed Cheetah's tail and pulled her off Wonder Woman.

He slammed her head into the hood of a nearby car, putting her out. Siphon then helped Wonder Woman up.

"Devastation will be coming back."

Wonder Woman wiped blood from her lip. "How much of her power can you take?"

Siphon grinned. "All of it."

Diana nodded. "Do it."

"NEVER!" Devastation lifted a bus and hurled it at the two heroes.

Siphon caught it, rending the attack useless.

"Too late." Wonder Woman wrapped her lasso around Devastation and pulled.

In her weakened state, one punch put Devastation down. Wonder Woman dropped the demi-god.

"The Meta-Human Response Unit will be here shortly."

Siphon looked unsatisfied. "But why attack Metropolis? How did they know it wouldn't be Superman that responded?"

Wonder Woman pushed her hair back. "I' m not sure. Maybe Batman will have a lead."

* * *

><p>"I don't know."<p>

Siphon's jaw dropped. "Is that _possible_?"

Bruce Wayne shot him a look over the video link. He was just about to leave for a charity function when the two had called.

Diana sighed. "Thank you anyways, Bruce. Sorry to bug you on your night off."

"Not a problem. Have a good night, both of you."

"Bye, Bats."

Wonder Woman shut down the link. "Are you going home tonight, Jamie?"

"Nah. My roommates already asleep, so I'll just crash here. It's Saturday tomorrow anyway." Siphon stretched.

"J'onn and Kendra will also be here tonight, should you need any help. Myself and Hal are on call in case anything comes up. Have a good night."

Wonder Woman left, leaving Siphon with Monitor duty.

* * *

><p>A portal opened in the Hall of Justice, and six shadows stepped out.<p>

"You all know your assignments. Go!"

* * *

><p>The Martian Manhunter hovered cross-legged in the middle of his room. His eyes were closed in deep meditation, yet he still sensed them coming.<p>

His eyes snapped open and he instinctively phased. The blade passed through him harmlessly. He dropped through the floor and flew into the hallway.

Coming up again, he shifted into a serpent-like creature with arms. The two women came out of his room and looked around in search of their quarry.

J'onn struck, knocking one of the woman's legs out from under her. She collapsed to the floor. He wrapped his tail around the other and squeezed. Within seconds she passed out.

The first woman got up and drew her blade. J'onn shifted back to his normal form. His eyes flashed and she collapsed.

_Kendra, Jamie, we are under attack!_

* * *

><p>The first thing Jamie sensed was their presence. He dove out of the chair as a blade stabbed through it.<p>

Siphon rolled and faced his attackers. His eyes widened in shock.

"Woah…"

They were gorgeous. Each looked around twenty, and both were perfect. One was a brunette, the other a striking redhead. They also looked determined. The brunette held two daggers, and the redhead had a spear.

The redhead lashed out, and Siphon leapt back. He crashed into the control panel.

"This is _not_ good…"

He ducked as she stabbed the spear into the computer bank. Striking low, he jabbed at the back of her knee, causing her leg to collapse.

One thing that didn't fade when he absorbed someone's abilities was their skills. He'd borrowed from Wonder Woman and Batman many times. He wasn't as good as them, but he could hold his own against them.

He dodged the daggers and caught her wrist. He twisted and she dropped the dagger. Unfortunately for him, the red head had recovered. She struck the back of his head with the spear, and kicked him down.

She raised her spear, ready for the kill…

* * *

><p>"Hhhrraaahhh!"<p>

Hawkgirl bashed one of the women with her mace. She went down and stayed down. She leapt into the air to avoid the other woman's swords. Swooping down and around, she plowed into the woman. One final strike put her down.

"Kendra."

Hawkgirl whirled, ready for another round. "J'onn! Don't do that after I just finished fighting!"

The Martian looked amused. "My apologies. You are unharmed?"

Hawkgirl rose and clipped her mace to her belt. "Just fine. Are we the only two up here?"

"No, Siphon is here as well. I said his name in my warning…"

Hawkgirl grinned. "Sorry, wasn't really listening. Let's go find him."

* * *

><p>The redhead lowered her spear, only to be blasted into the computer bank.<p>

"Back off, carrot top. He's _mine_." A pissed off Supergirl stood in the entry to the Monitor Room.

The other woman attacked, but Supergirl blew her back. She slammed both girls' heads into computer screens, knocking them out. After dropping them, she checked on Siphon.

"Jamie, wake up." Kara shook her boyfriend, but he wouldn't wake up.

She smirked. "Maybe a little mouth to mouth…" She leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss.

She smiled as she felt him kiss back. He wrapped his arms around her. Kara broke the kiss and laughed.

"We can't do this now, Jamie. Later," she winked.

Jamie sighed. "Fine. But man, that was a good way to wake up!"

Kara helped him to his feet as J'onn and Kendra came in.

"Kara? When did you get here?"

"More importantly," J'onn interjected, "are you two okay?"

"Fine, J'onn. Now what's up with the hookers?" Kara thumbed back to the two unconscious women.

"I am uncertain."

Kara folded her hands across her chest. "So check their minds."

J'onn's brow furrowed as he considered this. His moral laws frowned upon reading minds without permission unless unavoidable.

"I'll do it. I'll just borrow your telepathy for a second…" Siphon's eyes glowed orange as he absorbed the telepathy.

He crouched beside the redhead and touched her temple. His eyes glowed orange and he grunted. A moment later, he broke contact.

"We need to call Wonder Woman. _Now._"


	9. Amazon Anarchy Part 2

_**Amazon Anarchy Part 2**_

Wonder Woman frowned. "That's not possible."

"Actually, it is, because they're sitting right behind me." Siphon gestured to the captured Amazons.

The Amazon Princess sighed. "I'll be right up."

"Good. Hal's already on his way."

"Wonder Woman out."

Siphon sighed. It was going to be a long night.

"They _are _Amazons."

"Told you," Siphon muttered under his breath.

Supergirl jabbed him in the ribs. "Any idea why they'd attack us, Diana?"

"No. But I'm going to find out." With that, Wonder Woman turned to walk out.

"Just wait, Diana." J'onn grabbed her arm. "We need a plan."

"And I have one." Wonder Woman pulled her arm free.

"I'm not sure confronting Hippolyta is a good choice," Siphon interjected.

The look Diana gave him could have set him on fire. Siphon raised his hands in self defense.

"This is my business, not yours, Jamie. Please _stay out_."

"He does have a point though, Diana. You shouldn't be doing this on your own." Hawkgirl stepped in front of Wonder Woman.

"They are my people, Kendra."

"And we're your friends. You're not doing this on your own." Supergirl crossed her arms.

Diana sighed. "I don't have a choice, do I?"

"Nope," Kendra and Kara said in unison.

Wonder Woman sighed.

Siphon pointed a finger at her. "Don't even think about it! There's no way you can take on all of us."

The others all looked at the Amazon Princess. At that moment, Green Lantern walked in.

"Hey guys..." Hal looked at his friends. "What's going on?"

"You're not doing this on your own." Siphon's eyes narrowed. "I already got my ass kicked by one Amazon tonight. I promise you it won't happen again."

Wonder Woman smirked. "You've certainly grown into a fine warrior, Jamie, And a good friend."

Siphon crossed his arms. "Thank you."

"Kendra and Kara, you will come with me to Themyscira."

"And us?" J'onn asked.

"Keep an eye on things. If these three assassins are here, there is a good chance more are coming."

"Good to know," Siphon responded dryly.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes after the girls left, the alert came in.<p>

"What is it?" J'onn floated down from the higher deck.

"An entire Amazon Army..." Hal said grimly.

"Then I think we need an army of our own." Siphon grinned.

Hal and J'onn looked at their friend, puzzled.

* * *

><p>"Which cell is Multiplex in?"<p>

The Belle Reve guard simply stared at Siphon.

Siphon sighed and wiped his hand down his face. "I'm going to ask once more and I'll say it real slow. Which. Cell. Is. Multiplex. In?"

The guard continued to stare.

"Oh forget it!" Siphon took to the air and searched for Multiplex's biosignature.

He narrowed his search down. Multiplex's biosignature wasn't coming from a cell, but rather a break room. It wasn't the only biosignature in the room, either. A swift kick broke the lock and opened the door. Siphon's eyes narrowed as he recognized the group.

"Suicide Squad."

The team of villains turned their attention towards the new comer.

"What the hell?" Captain Boomerang looked surprised.

"Relax," Siphon said. "I need Multiplex."

Plastique folded her arms across her chest. "For what?"

"His powers. I need to borrow them."

The General stepped forward. "I don't think so."

Siphon clenched his fists. "I'm not asking for permission."

"We protect our own, Siphon, just as you do." Bronze Tiger threatened.

"Fine. But I'm not leaving without his powers."

"Wanna bet?!" General grabbed Siphon by the neck and hurled him out of the room.

Siphon slammed into the outside wall with a crunch. He'd gone straight through the room and into the hallway. He slid to the floor and shook his head to clear it. The General charged, but Siphon was too quick. He rolled out of the way before doubling back and landing a haymaker on the General.

The General flew back down the hall. Siphon wiped the blood from his lip. He saw Bronze Tiger's kick out of the corner of his eye and caught his foot. Using Bronze Tiger's momentum Siphon swung him into the wall, knocking him out.

Using Bronze Tiger's skills and the General's strength, Siphon quickly beat the rest of the Squad. Siphon dropped the unconscious form of the original Multiplex to the ground.

He stepped on the General's arm as he left Belle Reve. "You lost the bet."

* * *

><p>Siphon met up with J'onn and Hal in San Francisco, where the Amazons were beginning their invasion.<p>

"Sorry I'm late guys! I just had to pick something up!" With those words, Siphon began his attack.

Landing in front of the approaching army, Siphon called upon Multiplex's powers. Before his friends startled eyes, Siphon divided into an army that matched the Amazons.

"You want to attack? You gotta go through us first!" Siphon's combined voice thundered through the air .

With a combined Amazonian battle cry, the war began.

* * *

><p>Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, and Supergirl landed on Themyscira's beach. They were surprised to be greeted by an Amazon battalion.<p>

"You shall not pass."

Diana's look of initial shock was matched only by her look of anger. "Artemis, what are you doing?!"

"Orders of the Queen. No one is allowed on Themyscira. Including you, Princess." Artemis pointed her sword at Diana.

Kendra swung her mace in a circle. "Wanna bet?"

"You dare challenge us?" The Amazons unsheathed their weapons.

Supergirl's eyes burned red. "Yeah, we do. Now _move_."

"Never."

"Then you leave us no choice!" Wonder Woman unfurled her lasso and caught Atremis' arm.

Pulling her in, Diana delivered a swift kick to Artemis' face. She twisted Artemis' arm and disarmed her before throwing her to the ground. Artemis was surprised by Diana's ferocity. Diana was very good, but usually Artemis could hold her own against the Amazon Princess. Diana dug her knee into Artemis' neck.

"Submit!" She hissed.

Meanwhile, Kendra and Kara dealt with the rest of the battalion. Kara had taken to the air and was blasting the Amazons with her heat vision. She wasn't sure if their weapons were enchanted, so she stayed out of their reach just to be sure.

Kendra just cut a path through the women with her mace. The Amazons were very good, but Kendra was better. She countered every attack, dodged every weapon. Her mace bashed and smashed as she moved across the battlefield.

Every time an Amazon seemed to gain the upper hand on Kendra, Kara would blast them from the air. The battle was over in moments.

Wonder Woman dropped a hog tied Artemis to the ground. The red headed Amazon was seething.

"You will forgive me for this later, sister." Diana picked up her lasso. "Now, what has happened? Why are the Amazons attacking Man's World?"

Artemis was compelled by the lasso to speak. "The Queen ordered the attack. She believes Man's World is a bane we have tolerated long enough, and that it is time to dispose of them."

Diana was shocked. "My mother would never-!"

"I thought the same, Princess, but she did. We are attacking Man's World now."

"We know," Kara said dryly, "the boys are holding them off as we speak."

"Then we must put an end to this." Diana untied Artemis and attached the lasso to her hip. "Do not get in our way again, Artemis."

"I will not, Princess." Artemis bowed. "You have bested me."

"Thank you sister."

With that, the trio took to the air and headed towards the palace.

* * *

><p>San Francisco was littered with Siphon clones and Amazons. The three heroes were doing their best to contain the situation, but it was only growing. The more Amazons they defeated, the more that appeared.<p>

"This isn't working!" Hal blasted a dozen Amazons. "They just keep coming!"

J'onn joined his teammates. "Perhaps a pen to cage them?"

"Good idea J'onn!" Siphon dashed by. "Hal! Follow my lead!"

Siphon duplicated himself further and began to use Green Lantern's energy to create a giant wall to hold back the Amazons. Green Lantern joined and soon the Amazons were penned in.

"How long can you maintain that?" J'onn questioned.

"I'm not sure," Hal answered truthfully.

"We'll hold it as long as we need to!" Siphon's determination powered the wall. "Hopefully the girls can end this soon!"

* * *

><p>Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl and Supergirl smashed down the front gates of the Queen's palace. The sight that greeted them filled their hearts with dread.<p>

Queen Hippolyta's eyes glowed an erie purple. Circe sat on the throne as Hippolyta bowed.

"Ah," Circe smiled, "I do believe we have guests."


	10. Amazon Anarchy Part 3

_**Amazon Anarchy Part 2**_

Wonder Woman drew her sword. "Circe! Your madness will end today!"

Circe's laugh echoed throughout the throne room. The sound reflected off the walls, giving the effect that Circe was everywhere at once. "It is not that easy, little princess."

Hawkgirl gripped her mace more tightly. "That's fine, I like doing things the hard way."

"Why are you doing this, Circe?!"

"It's really quite simple, Diana. I wanted to be Queen for a day." Circe's wicked smile was accompanied by her mocking laughter.

Wonder Woman's face contorted in anger. "You _will _release my mother!"

Circe tapped her chin. "Why don't we ask her? Hippolyta?"

The Queen was on her knees in front of Circe. She lifted her head, "Yes, my Queen?"

"What do we do with interlopers?" Circe's eyes twinkled with anticipation of the answer she knew she would receive.

"We kill them." Hippolyta rose and drew her sword.

Wonder Woman's jaw set, her determination very clear. "Deal with Circe. I will disarm my mother."

The Amazon Princess charged at her mother. Hippolyta was ready. Sparks flew as the Queen's sword crashed against the Amazon princess' bracelets. Diana had learned everything she knew from her mother, but she had picked up some new tricks from her time away.

"Mother, listen to me…"

Diana knocked her mother back. Hippolyta screamed and charged. Diana deflected the attack and created some distance between them. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt her mother, but Hippolyta wasn't giving her much of a choice. Continually blocking her mother's attacks, Diana clutched her lasso from her hip. She directed a kick at Hippolyta's chest. The Amazon Queen fell to the ground.

Using the opportunity in front of her, Diana hurled her lasso around her mother. It wrapped around her right hand and Diana disarmed her with a quick blow to her wrist. She wrapped more of her lasso around her mother until Hippolyta was completely bound.

"Remember who you are, Mother! Remember the truth!"

At Diana's words, the lasso glowed. The purple glow faded from Hippolyta's eyes as the lasso's magic finished its work.

"Diana? What in Zeus' name is going on?"

Diana sighed in relief. "Oh, thank Hera you're back."

An explosion drew their attention elsewhere.

* * *

><p>While Diana was fighting Hippolyta, Circe had turned her attention to Hawkgirl and Supergirl.<p>

Circe unleashed blast after blast at the two heroines, but the women used their speed and agility to their advantage. Hawkgirl soared up above the barrage of mystic bolts. Supergirl used her super speed to dodge the attacks. She made a beeline for Circe, but the sorceress was ready.

Circe unleashed a mystic wave out of her body. The wave slammed into Supergirl and she screamed as her body was wracked with pain. She plummeted to the ground.

Hawkgirl used her mace to disrupt the wave. The Nth metal that made up her mace disrupted all forms of magic, and that included Circe's.

Circe sent out another blast, but Hawkgirl deflected it with her mace. Seeing as her magic was useless against Hawkgirl, Circe switched tactics.

"You know, I've changed my mind." Circe commanded vines to rise from the palace floor and entangle Hawkgirl. "I think I want to be a princess."

Circe teleported behind Diana before anyone could react. Circe grabbed her shoulders, and Diana's entire body emitted a purple light for a second before she collapsed. Circe emitted the same purple glow as her clothes morphed into a twisted version of Wonder Woman.

Circe smiled. "Mmmm… all this power. This _will _be fun."

Hippolyta came at Circe with her sword. The sorceress blocked the blow and smacked Hippolyta aside.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," she grinned.

A fist connected with Circe's jaw. The purple sorceress was sent flying across the chamber.

Supergirl cracked her knuckles. "Ditto."

Circe wiped the blood from her lip. "Good. I really get to try out these new powers."

"I'll give you more than that!"

Hawkgirl swung her mace, but Circe was too fast. She rolled out of the way and kicked Hawkgirl's legs out from under her.

Supergirl slammed into Circe and the two crashed through the wall and into the gardens. Supergirl blasted Circe into the granite fountain with her heat vision.

"That power doesn't belong to you!"

Circe wrapped the lasso around Supergirl's neck and slammed her into the ground. "It does now!"

"The hell it does!" Hawkgirl flew in swinging.

One swung forced Circe to release the lasso, the next smashed her in the face. Hawkgirl added a spin kick before Circe grabbed the mace. She kicked Hawkgirl in the stomach, knocking her back.

"This damn thing can actually hurt me." Circe picked up the mace and began to bend it.

The metal became searing hot and Circe screamed. She dropped it and stared at her shaking, blistering hands.

"Even Wonder Woman has her limits. Let's test them!" Supergirl came in with a haymaker.

Circe flew back and crashed through the gardens.

"We need to end this," Hawkgirl said, reclaiming her mace.

"How? We don't know how to break the spell!"

But we know someone who will."

Supergirl grinned. "Zatanna."

* * *

><p>Circe brushed dirt and debris off as she stood. She straightened her tiara, letting out a frusterated huff. All this physical combat did not help her looks. She'd forgotten why she left the fighting to others in the rush of Wonder Woman's powers.<p>

Circe looked up. The sun was glinting off of something metal, and she barely caught it out of the corner of her eye. Hawkgirl suddenly came barreling out of the sky. Her face was contorted with rage, mace at the ready.

Circe jumped back, avoiding Hawkgirl's attack. She wasn't lucky enough to dodge Supergirl though.

The Girl of Steel collided with Circe and kept going. The duo smashed through one end of the palace to the other. Once clear of the palace, Supergirl grabbed a fistful of Circe's hair and slammed her into the ground.

"You have Wonder Woman's power, but not her experience or skill. You're going to lose."

Circe's eyes snapped open and her foot connected with Supergirl's jaw. The heroine was sent flying. Circe whipped around and caught Hawkgirl's mace by the shaft.

"You honestly think either one of you is a match for me?" Circe sneered. "I'm through playing."

Circe smacked Hawkgirl to the side. She stepped on her throat, intending to finish her off once and for all.

"Then it's good timing on my part."

In a flash of smoke and sparkles, Zatanna Zatarra appeared in front of the sorceress.

"You-?" Circe couldn't help but laugh. "They brought _you _as backup?"

"Aw, that stings." Zatanna shrugged her shoulders. "No biggie. I've learned a lot since last time, Circe."

Raising her hand, Zatanna began her backwards spell. Her eyes glowed with mystic energy.

"_Nruter eht rewop fo rednoW namoW._"

Circe began to panic once she began to feel the power drain away. "No! You're not strong enough to perform a spell like this!"

Zatanna winked. "It took me a bit of time to prepare, sweetie, but I'm definitely strong enough to pull it off."

"NO!" Circe screamed as the last of Wonder Woman's power left her body.

"Yep."

A hard sound echoed around the courtyard. Circe's eyes rolled back into her skull and she collapsed. Hawkgirl stood behind her, looking very pleased with herself.

* * *

><p>The wall cutting San Francisco off from the ocean still stood, but just barely. Martian Manhunter performed hit and runs, descending on the Amazons and forcing them back with his Martian vision.<p>

Green Lantern and Siphon held the wall up with the sheer force of their will, but they were exhausting much sooner than they would have liked.

As Martian Manhunter began another dive, a flash of sparkles and smoke caught his eye.

Wonder Woman, Supergirl, Hawkgirl, Zatanna, and Queen Hippolyta appeared amidst the smoke.

Queen Hippolyta raised her sword. "Sisters! This attack is unprovoked! Man is not our enemy here! The witch Circe is responsible for this madness. She took over my mind and ordered this attack. We will stand down and return to our home. At once!"

It was a complete transformation. At their Queen's command, the Amazons began to retreat. They grabbed their injured and weapons and returned to their boats.

Siphon and Green Lantern dissipated the wall. Siphon recalled all of his duplicates and joined his teammates on the beach. As he landed, he nearly collapsed from exhaustion.

"Jamie!" Supergirl was by his side in an instant.

"…'m… okay…" Siphon mumbled, leaning on her for support.

"He overexerted himself," Martian Manhunter said. "He'll be fine with some rest."

Hippolyta turned to the Leaguers. "I owe you my life and my kingdom. We are forever in your debt for freeing us from Circe."

Wonder Woman hugged her mother. "You know we're always here to help, mother."

Hippolyta wrapped her arms tightly around her daughter. "I know, my princess. Do try to visit us more often, hmm? Maybe without a crisis for once?"

Diana laughed. "I will try my best."

Hippolyta thanked each other the Leaguers individually and said goodbye. She returned to her ships and they pushed off into the sea. The air shimmered around their boats as they faded from view.

"So? How was paradise?" Hal lifted an eyebrow.

"Very purple," Hawkgirl commented.

"Sorry to interrupt, but can I sleep my life away now?"

The heroes laughed as Siphon collapsed on the beach.

* * *

><p>Amanda Waller placed her hand on the glass screen. She felt the slight electric charge as the scanner read her D.N.A. A green light flashed, and the door slid open.<p>

"Is it ready?"

"Almost Ms. Waller. We just need a few more samples to hone in perfectly."

"Excellent."

Amanda Waller's expression was neither happy nor sad at the sight of the machine in front of her. She was impassive to all of it. She was fulfilling her duty, that was all. And that meant destroying the Justice League once and for all.


	11. Absolute Lords Part 1

**_Absolute Lords_**

Oliver Queen had always known becoming President of the United States of America would be the most difficult thing he'd ever done. That included his time as Green Arrow. After Dinah had died at the hands of Lady Shiva, Oliver had given up the bow and arrow in favor of politics. He believed he could do more good this way.

And he'd been right. He had fixed many problems, and made the world a safer place.

He never imagined, however, that he'd be staring at the white clad man with an "S" emblazoned on his chest with such hate.

Lord Superman picked up the American flag on the presidential desk. "You know, I remember the last time I was in this office."

Oliver's eyes gleamed with defiance. "So do I. You murdered my predecessor."

Lord Superman laughed. "Oh come on, Mr. President. It was Lex Luthor." The Kryptonian's demeanor suddenly darkened. "He deserved worse. I should have made it last."

"Murder is still murder, _Clark_."

Lord Superman burned the flag in his hand. "You have a choice, Oliver. You can step down, or we can… depose you."

Oliver crossed his arms. "I assume the other world leaders are being offered the same choice."

Lord Superman smirked. "You assume correctly."

Oliver slammed his hands down on the desk. "You're insane if you think I'm going to turn this country over to you! What happened to you? You came back bruised and beaten, and we thought you had actually learned something! That you're not gods! You are not the ultimate power!"

Lord Superman frowned. "Our trip to the other world made things crystal clear, Oliver. Once our powers returned, we had to do more. It's not enough to control the government. That still gives the idea that we are not in control. _We are in control._ We always will be. We will be the government."

For the first time since he had found Dinah's body, Oliver felt fear.

"You're not turning anything over to me. I'm taking what is mine."

"You've lost your mind, Clark…"

"On the contrary," Lord Superman's eyes lit up with red fury. "I've finally found it."

Oliver Queen didn't have time to make a sound. The twin beams sliced into his skull and through his brain in an instant. The former president dropped to the ground.

"After all, Mr. President, who could oppose us?"

* * *

><p>Lord Superman crossed his arms in irradiation as he shifted in his chair. The rest of the Justice Lords were supposed to have returned by now. After all, how long could it take to coerce the United Nations?<p>

Just as he was about to rise, the doors to the War Room opened. The Justice Lords entered the room. The pure power that radiated off of them was incredible. Lord Martian Manhunter, Lord Green Lantern, Lady Hawkgirl, Lady Wonder Woman, Lord Flash and Lord Batman took their respective seats.

"It's about time," Lord Superman growled.

"Oh relax, Superman," Lord Flash chided. "We have all the time in the world."

Wally West was killed by President Luthor, but a new Flash had risen to take his place.

"So they conceded then?"

"Of course." Lord Green Lantern crossed his arms. "They did last time. They know what would happen if they didn't."

Lord Superman looked at Lord Batman. "No second thoughts, Bruce?"

"Of course not," Lord Batman scowled. "The Justice League was wrong. The amount of corruption and crime that existed in their world…"

"Make sure you remember that, Batman," Lord Martian Manhunter threatened.

"I don't forget, J'onn."

"Excellent," Lord Superman leaned forward. "Now what about your home, Diana?"

"My mother continues to be stubborn, but she will -"

A sudden boom took the six meta humans by surprise. They were on their feet and ready for a fight in seconds.

"Who…?" Lord Superman approached the boom tube.

"I am not your enemy." A deep female voice rang out.

A short, stubby African American woman stepped out of the light. She was dressed in a blue business suit and her eyes were sharp and intelligent.

"I have a proposition for you, Justice Lords."

"Not interested," Lord Batman growled.

"You haven't heard what it is yet. My name is Amanda Waller. I need your help to save my world."

"And why shouldn't we kill you here and now?" Lady Hawkgirl hefted her mace.

"Because I can take everything from you. Your power, your position. Everything. But I don't want to. All I want you to do is get rid of the Justice League. Simple enough."

"I have a better proposition."

Lord Superman appeared beside Waller. He grabbed her by the throat and lifted her in the air.

"You work for us now. We will bring order to your world. Cross me, and I _will _kill you."

Lord Superman dropped Waller to the floor. She coughed and rubbed her throat.

"We'll bring order to their world."

"And ours?" Lord Green Lantern asked.

"I'm sure we won't be long. They know we rule now. Our world is secure."

Lord Superman grabbed Amanda Waller and pushed her through the portal.

"Let's show the Justice League what real heroes look like, and make them pay for _ever _crossing us."

The six Justice Lords stepped through the portal and it closed with a loud boom.

* * *

><p>Princess Diana lifted a marble pillar off the ground. It had been a week since Circe's attempted conquest of Themyscira. The Amazon Princess had demanded her mother rest before cleaning up, and then her duties with the League had pulled her away. She was just now returning to help clean up the destruction the witch had caused.<p>

"Really Princess, you couldn't have stopped Circe without so much destruction?"

Diana smirked. "You're one to talk, Artemis. Besides, I wasn't the one who was doing the fighting, remember? Thank Hera Kara, Zatanna and Kendra accompanied me back here to face Circe."

"Yes, I thank the gods that they were here to break the witch's spell." Queen Hippolyta entered the throne room. "Now that she has been returned to Hades, I believe we can all breathe easier."

"Yes, but there is still the matter of this mess, my queen." Artemis swept the dust away.

"Well I did come back to help, didn't I?" Diana laughed as Artemis coughed from the dust.

"I am a warrior, not a janitor," she complained.

"Well, warrior, your queen appreciates your hard work." Hippolyta chuckled.

Artemis huffed and continued about her work.

Queen Hippolyta turned her attention to her daughter. "Diana, there is something I must show you."

Puzzled, Diana followed her mother. They strode through the palace, neither woman saying a word. When Diana expected her mother to turn right, towards her throne, she turned left instead. They entered the basement complex of the palace, down and down until the only light was that of the torches they both carried. The sweet smelling palace gave way to a damp and musty smell as they continued deeper under the palace

They came upon a large old wooden door with strange writing engraved into it. Hippolyta opened the door and the two women walked forward. The marble gave way to stone as they continued on. Water dripped from the ceiling as Diana recognized this place. She had only been here one time before.

"Who would come to see us?" The voice of an old woman echoed throughout the cave.

Three old women draped in robes sat at the end of the cave, a small fire burning beside them. None of the women has eyes, yet they could be told apart by their heads. One simply had dark hair, while another had two spikes jutting out of the side of her head. The third had what looked like a hat atop her head, with two parallel horns. All three women had odd looking smiles on their faces.

The Moirai. The Fates.

"It is I, Queen Hippolyta, come to see you once more," Hippolyta held her torch up.

"A, the Queen of the Amazons has returned," one fate said.

Another turned her eyeless face to Diana. "And she has brought the Princess."

All three women focused their attention on Diana. "We do not usually hold such an audience, Princess, but the Queen does hold some power on such matters."

"We have foreseen the fate of you and your allies. Corruption races toward you like lightning, as you face yourselves in an unseen war."

Diana's brows furrowed. "What does that mean, exactly?"

All three women smiled. "That is for you to discover, Princess of the Amazons."

Hippolyta nodded. "Thank you, Moirai."

"We will expect just payment for this, Queen Hippolyta."

The fire dimmed and dyed. The three Moirai sisters were suddenly gone, leaving Diana to contemplate their odd prediction.

* * *

><p>Batman grit his teeth and ignored the pungent smell of the sewers. He whipped out two batarangs and whipped them down the tunnel.<p>

Killer Croc swatted them away like flies. His licked his lips and roared.

Batman took out another batarang and primed it. As soon as Croc began to charge, Batman slung the projectile through the air. Croc went to swat it away, but once he made contact, the batarang exploded.

Batman raised his cape to shield himself before checking to see Croc's state. The massive scale-covered man simply pushed the rubble off of himself and snarled.

Batman narrowed his eyes and knew he had to get out of the sewer. There wasn't enough room to maneuver. Croc had the advantage down here.

The lizard-like behemoth charged the Dark Knight, but Batman was ready. He dropped smoke bombs and ducked under Croc's arm. He made a beeline for the manhole and swung onto the street. By the roars he could hear coming from the sewer, Croc was right behind him.

Batman unlatched his grapple gun from his belt and swung onto the nearest rooftop. He surveyed his surroundings. They had come out of the sewers on a street right outside the Gotham docks. At this time of night, the street was thankfully deserted. There wasn't much cover, and the street lights illuminated most of the street, but he could make it work.

Croc exploded out of the manhole and searched for his prey. "Where'd you go?!"

Suddenly, the street became dark. The bulbs in the street lights shattered, covering the street in shadow.

Croc's head snapped back and forth, straining to find his target. He didn't get the chance as something dropped down onto his shoulders, causing him to collapse.

Batman rolled off of Croc's shoulders, coming up to a crouch. Croc scrambled to his feet, frantically looking for Batman.

"I can smell you!" Croc roared, his arms swimming at empty air.

"I know." Batman's gravelly voice rang through the night.

Killer Croc whipped his head towards the sound, just as Batman planned. Two small spheres entered his mouth and the mutant choked. The spheres suddenly exploded, and gas seeped out through Croc's mouth and nostrils. His eyes rolled back into his head as the knock out gas took effect.

The 7'5" man fell back. The ground shook as Croc landed.

Batman removed the oxygen apparatus from his mouth, content with his work. He heard sirens in the distance, and satisfied that Croc was down for the count, Batman grappled up to the nearest rooftop and disappeared into the night.

* * *

><p>Clark sat down and sighed in contentment. It had been so long since he'd been able to come out and see his parents. Between League business, keeping Metropolis safe, and the Daily Planet, it had been a while. Ma and Pa had insisted they all come over for a Kent family dinner. Lois, Kara, Conner and even Cassie were there with him and his parents. The only one missing was Jamie.<p>

Clark cleared his throat, "So where is Jamie, Kara?"

Kara smirked. "Hal took him out to a football game. They've been getting close since the Amazon attack."

Clark cocked an eyebrow. "Is that a good thing?"

Lois laughed. "He may be a hot shot, but he can't be that bad."

"He's not," Clark admitted, "I just –"

"Want to control every aspect of my life," Kara finished for him, a glimmer in her eye.

Everyone at the table chuckled, while Clark sent her a disapproving look.

"Clark, its fine. He sends his apologizes, but Hal spent quite a bit of money on the tickets."

Ma Kent smiled. "It sounds like he's taking him under his wing."

Kara took a bite of the roast beef. "He is, and I think it's good for him. Jamie's always looked up to all the members in the League, but Hal's always been someone Jamie admired."

Clark smiled, despite himself. "He's coming for desert though, right?"

Kara gave a small smile. "Yes, he is."

* * *

><p>Hal and Jamie took their seats, each one relishing what was to come. They could each sense the distinct smells of different foods, as well as hear the roar of the crowd. Both of them were excited, to say the least.<p>

"Hal, really, at least let me give you something!"

Hal waved him off. "No, it's my treat. Seriously, Jamie, don't worry about it."

Jamie smirked. "I know you don't have this kind of money Hal…"

Hal made a face. "Okay, fine, Barry lent me some cash… But I'll pay him back soon. I'm back at Ferris Air now."

"Really? That's awesome!" Jamie couldn't help but ask. "How's Carrol?"

Hal looked offended. "What makes you think I would know how Carrol is?"

Jamie shot him a look. "Hal."

"What is with you and guessing all my secrets today?!"

"I'm just good like that," Jamie laughed.

"Well, I guess that's what friends do." Hal gave him a soft punch to the shoulder.

Jamie grinned at the use of the word friends. He'd always looked up to Green Lantern over all the other Leaguers. He always seemed like he had it all figured out. Jamie knew that wasn't really the case, but he still admired Hal for his confidence and ease. He truly considered himself lucky that the Emerald Warrior wanted to hangout. Kendra kept calling it Jamie's man crush, much to his dismay.

Hal sat back in his seat and relaxed. "I've been waiting for this all week. We deserve a break after San Francisco."

Jamie let out a long breath. "I hear ya."

As the game started, the two Leaguers began to cheer and were lost in the game in moments.

* * *

><p>Wally West laughed as his uncle told him what he had done for Hal. "Of course he borrowed money!"<p>

Barry Allen just shook his head and smiled. "Leave it to Hal."

Wally smiled, a little more serious now. "It's good to see you Uncle Barry. The others are all asking when you're coming back."

"Well Iris –"

"Oh no you don't!" A voice rang out from the dining room.

Iris stormed into the room, her feet stomping as she approached Barry. "I am _not _your excuse Barry Allen! If you don't want to rejoin the League, then tell them that!"

Barry blushed as everyone laughed.

Wally was grinning ear to ear. "You make it sound like this has happened before, Aunt Iris."

Iris just sighed. "You have no idea."

"Honey…" Barry was still blushing.

Iris sat down on Barry's lap and kissed his forehead. "If you're not ready to go back, then don't. But if you want to, go back. It's been six months since you came back, Barry. It's up to you, my love."

Barry wrapped his hands around his wife's waist, contemplating.

"Take your time. Uncle Barry. There'll be a spot waiting for you when you're ready."

Barry smiled. "Thank you, Wally."

* * *

><p>Kendra took a huge bite of her burger, savoring the greasy taste. Roy had wanted to go to some fancy dinner, and usually she was fine with that, but tonight she just wanted a burger and fries.<p>

Roy smiled, a twinkle in his eye. "Enjoying that?"

"You have no idea," Kendra grinned back.

Roy munched on a fry as he watched her with amusement. "It's nice to have a night off."

"I guess."

Roy laughed. "You can't even have a night without a fight, can you?"

Kendra shook her head. "Nope, it's boring."

"Not always, Kendra."

Kendra knew that tone of voice. Roy wasn't joking around. She looked up and into his eyes. They looked sad, almost pitying.

"Stop looking at me like that. I'm fine."

"Kendra –" Roy began.

"No. Shayera's gone and Carter is just going to have to deal with that. I already have." Kendra turned away.

Roy placed his hand on hers. "You don't have to go through this alone. You know I'm always here."

Kendra squeezed Roy's hand and smiled.

The pair continued talking until the diner closed, and then returned to Roy's house. Careful not to wake Lian, they snuck into Roy's bedroom and spent the night in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>J'onn J'onzz sat in his one person apartment. The only light was the television showing black and white shows. The smell of Oreos filled the air as J'onn chowed down on the delightful cookies.<p>

His mind was not as easily distracted as his stomach. He pondered about the League's past, present and future, as well as his own. Diana and Clark had both suggested that J'onn maybe take a leave in order to spend more time among Earth's people. He was still a stranger here, and it was not hidden.

Perhaps he could talk to Bruce, see if it was possible to set himself up with a better human identity. John Jones was good, but people knew that mask already. He needed something different…

A beeping in his ear pulled J'onn out of his thoughts. He pressed his index finger to his ear, activating his communicator.

"This is J'onn."

Bruce's gravelly voice came from the other end. "I need you at Cadmus labs in Los Angeles in five minutes. Something big is happening."

"What is it?" J'onn rose from his chair, turning off the television.

"The Watchtower picked up some odd temporal energy emanating from the labs. You can pas through them best without being detected."

"I am on my way."

With that, J'onn phased through the wall and out into the night air.


End file.
